Master of D'Hara
by JlynCSS
Summary: 2nd Place Best Dark Fic Horror and 2nd Place Best Cannon - LotS Seeker Fic Awards, 2011. Set immediately after Tears finale. Darken Rahl secretly plots to steal Nicci's power and hold dominion over D'Hara before his brother takes the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She felt a swift pull on her soul and was suddenly hurtling through the darkness. In a cold rush, her breath returned to her. She hurt everywhere. She recognized the sweet, salty taste of blood, still a warm pool in her mouth. Resting on an arm, she turned her head and spit it out, sucking in the dusty air around her. Her head pounded. She wasn't sure if she was dead or alive. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome back from the dead, Nicci."

In an instant she was sitting up. Before even drawing a breath she sought her power, wishing to fling him far away from her. It didn't come. She reached deep within but still it wouldn't come. It was then she noticed the cool press of metal against her skin. She groped at the Rada' Han securely fastened around her neck. As realization set in, fear filled her eyes. She knew she was powerless against him now.

"I have great plans for you – now that it appears my brother has defeated the Keeper. But first, I'm going to draw you a nice warm bath." Darken Rahl's eyes bored into her. He was going to make her pay for what she did to him...and pay dearly.

She pushed herself back, toward Katrina, the Mord-Sith who had revived her.

A flick of his cold, cruel eyes commanded Katrina to begin. She grabbed a fistful of Nicci's hair, holding tight and thrust her Agiel against her neck, careful to inflict the utmost pain without drawing more blood. Katrina's traditional waist-length braid swung like a pendulum over her shoulder as she elicited cries of agony from her victim.

Rahl watched with a slight smile as he traced a finger over his lips. She had a seductive manner about her, even in this. He pulled his eyes away when the stench of Nicci's blood and fear permeated his nostrils. "That's enough, Katrina. Clean her up. She's an absolute mess."

Nicci could hear the flies buzzing about the corpses scattered throughout the town as she was dragged through the dirt streets. She wondered if it might be better had she been among the dead. With a sudden jerk, a heavy hand plunged her headfirst into the well, up past her shoulders, holding her under for what seemed an eternity before at last yanking her back up. Nicci sputtered, gasping for breath before she was again plunged into the tepid murk.

Katrina held tight to the sorceress' hair, forcing her to look at Rahl as he stepped close. "You are going to pay a high price for what you did." He gripped tight to Nicci's jaw, painfully forcing her to purse her lips and leaned in close, "A very. High. Price." He shoved her from him and looked to Katrina. "Gather your sisters. I want to be to the Temple by dawn."

xxx

She was surprised at how good she felt. How right everything seemed to be. Standing shoulder to shoulder with the wizard, Cara watched the waves below crashing into a turbulent eddy of cold, gray sea. Their violence seemed a stark contrast to the solace around them.

She could sense the wizard felt it too. The world suddenly seemed at peace. They had defeated the Keeper. The Midlands was free from the reign of terror that had held it hostage for so long. But she felt something else too. Deep within her heart. It was an almost all forgotten feeling…something akin to happiness, but more profound: Joy. Joy for the man who had shown her she was more than just Mord-Sith; the man who had shown her compassion and friendship. He had risked his very life to save her - they all had; the Confessor and Wizard too. And they had done something she never believed possible: They had granted her forgiveness.

Cara wasn't sure which affected her more deeply: that she had helped vanquish the Keeper of the Underworld, working along side her previously sworn enemy, or the fact that that enemy, who was now her friend, was free to be with the woman he loved…a woman who had the power to destroy him. A small smile pulled at her lips…Only Richard would find a way to be with a Confessor. Realizing it was the depth and strength of that love that protected him left her awestruck.

Richard had suspected it for some time now – He had somehow known that his love for Kahlan was so complete, so consuming, that being confessed by her could make no difference in his feelings and would therefore, leave him unaffected by her magic. It was the way of the Seeker…some things he just _**knew**_. He couldn't explain it, but he had come to trust his intuition. Their giddiness at discovering the truth of it had them at the dais now; standing before the Stone of Tears, kissing, as new lovers often do. Zedd and Cara had quietly stepped to the edges of the cliffs, giving them a few moments privacy in their newfound joy.

"Richard," Kahlan whispered, pausing between kisses, her fingers locked tightly behind his head, "you had better stop kissing me like this or we'll need to find a quiet place to be alone."

He groaned with the thought of it; having her alone was very much on his mind. His arms circled tight around her holding her to him. He answered her in a husky tone, "I've been waiting a long time to have you alone," before leaning in to kiss her again.

Kahlan wanted the moment to go on forever, but at last broke away, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tight around him. "I can't believe we did it. After everything we've been though…after how horribly it seemed it would all end…it's finally over." Her eyes set on the Stone of Tears as she held him. Created in her grief, a reminder of her agonizing pain just a short while ago when she believed he was lost to her forever.

His big hands slid up her back, winding into her hair, tugging lightly so he could look into her eyes. "It's not over Kahlan. It's just beginning." For a brief instant she remembered when they had killed Darken Rahl, when the boxes of Orden exploded. They had thought everything was over then too, that they were safe. But the worst had yet to come. She looked disconcertedly into his gaze as a shiver ran up her spine. Richard's smile soothed her, his voice soft and comforting. "We can be together now." His thumb idly stroked her cheek. "Our life together is just beginning, Kahlan."

"I like the sound of that" she beamed.

He took a quick glance to check where Zedd and Cara stood. They were well off in the distance overlooking the bluff, watching the ocean below. His eager eyes found hers, holding her gaze intently. "I know this isn't the Falls of Aldermont…," he began, "…and Zedd and Cara are just over there…" The way he looked at her made everything else fall away. "…but I don't want to wait a moment longer." She no longer noticed the wind or the crashing of the sea. At that moment, the way his eyes held hers, she wasn't sure if she even knew her own name. All she knew was him and the way he held her. "I love you Kahlan. I want you with me always." He leaned closer, "Tell me you'll stay with me and be with me always. Tell me you'll marry me."

She looked at him through a watery blur. Overcome with emotion she couldn't speak. She swallowed and licked at her lips trying to find her voice. At long last it came, "There's nothing I want more, Richard. I love you, forever." His warm lips on hers told her she wasn't dreaming.

"Let's get you back to Aydindril, where the Mother Confessor belongs. We can be married there."

Kahlan liked that idea. She would send for Dennee to have her sister share in their joy. Jennsen too.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Richard walked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders – and it had been, he guessed. A soft cushion of pine needles padded the trail under his feet and he found himself taking time to enjoy the sun as it reached through the canopy of trees, filtering down to the forest path like radiant fingers of the Creator. The rift to the Underworld was sealed, the Keeper defeated; he and Kahlan could be together in a way they never dreamed possible; soon she would be his bride. He didn't think he'd ever felt such peace before. Surely, the good spirits were smiling now.

Just that morning, they'd seen a herd of deer on the distant Plains of Merda. Zedd and Kahlan had been excited by their appearance. His grandfather had explained, _"There's a tale of a lone deer of alabaster fur believed to follow the herds of Merda. It is said that one of the good spirits dwells within the beast, bringing good fortune to those who see it."_

Kahlan told Richard that no one in recent years had actually seen the white deer, but the stories of those who had, had been passed down for generations.

A nice legend Richard thought, but, much like prophecy, he didn't put much faith in omens. In any case, talk of the white deer made the morning hours go by quickly.

Having fallen back to talk with Cara for awhile, Kahlan rushed her feet to fall in beside Richard once again. She grabbed onto his hand, big and strong, holding it in both of hers without missing a step. Her bright blue eyes held a mischievous gleam, "Perhaps later, after we make camp, you'll take me for a walk." He gave her a boyish grin, eyes dancing. Everything had changed between them - yet nothing had changed. They were as in love as always, and eager to show it. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.

His expression held the same playful spark as hers, "We're taking a walk now" he teased. He knew full well what she meant but he couldn't help poking fun.

Kahlan twisted her lips at their banter. "I thought you might like to take me for a _quiet _walk...**a****lone**."

Just the thought of it set his heart to pounding. Dear spirits, she was a beautiful woman. "Ah…_**alone**_. Yes, I might like that" he agreed. "I might like that very much." He grinned as they walked and leaned in closer, "You might like it too," he whispered. Kahlan had a strong urge to kiss him, but felt the eyes of Cara and Zedd upon them. Instead, she giggled and squeezed his hand, nudging against him as they continued down the path.

Cara scowled at the wizard behind her. "They're behaving like children. Will they be like this all the time now?"

Zedd looked to the happy couple ahead of them and a smile came to his lips. He was delighted for them. They deserved this and so much more. "I have no doubt that one day you will understand, Cara." She scoffed at the idea, but Zedd went on, "Now that the rift is sealed and we can all live in peace, you should learn to enjoy the simple pleasures in life…a nice walk in the woods for instance."

She was not persuaded. "I've been living in the woods for nearly a year now, wizard. I've found nothing enjoyable about them…except maybe the array of animals for hunting."

He fought the urge to smile. As much as she'd changed, she still had plenty of Mord-Sith inside her. He tried to argue with her, "Because you've always been focused on the next battle, the next kill, how best to protect Richard… today is a new day, Cara. Take a look around." He spread his arms wide, encouraging her to take in their surroundings. "No more banelings, no more screelings. Everything is full of life…lush and green." He lifted his face toward the sky, breathing in deeply. "The sun is shining…the air is cool." He seemed to be in a world of his own, trying to drag Cara in with him. She wasn't willing to go. With a roll of her eyes she rested a hand on her Agiel and trotted to catch up to Richard and Kahlan. At least their coquettish looks were quiet. She would rather suffer that than Zedd's incessant blather.

The afternoon grew warm as the sun rose higher in the sky. Cara could hear a babbling brook in the distance. She thought it was a pleasant sound, even prompting her to take a drink from her water skin. She began noticing the constant din of the forest, the chatter of squirrels, the flutter of birds, the squealing of chipmunks as they chased one another down felled tree limbs… but there was a quiet to the woods too. With all its little noises, it still seemed peaceful. Maybe the wizard had a point. She began to take in the green of the leaves. She decided she liked looking at the trunks of trees, the different barks that covered them. Some were dark and rough, others were silvery smooth; some had thin white bark that looked like parchment as it peeled away, exposing the soft, vulnerable layers underneath.

"The woods are almost pleasant when you don't have to watch for the living dead." She hadn't even realized she'd spoken out loud until she saw Richard and Kahlan share a look.

They were shocked to hear such a thought come from a Mord-Sith. Richard kept his head to the path, a small smile on his lips, shifting only his eyes in her direction. "I think you'd come to really enjoy the woods, Cara, if you spent more time in them."

She cast him a scornful look, "Why would I want to do that?"

"What else are you going to do? You can't go to back to the Palace, your sisters. Once we're settled, I'd be happy to-" Cara came to a sudden halt.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Kahlan asked stopping and turning to face her.

"Rahl" her voice dripped with distaste. "He's still out there."

Kahlan put a hand to her friends shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's not a threat to us anymore. He has no magic. With the Keeper sealed away, he's powerless."

By Cara's look, it was clear she did not share the opinion. "He may not have magic, but he's not powerless." She turned to face Richard squarely. "You must go to D'Hara. Now."

"What?" Richard was completely taken aback. "Cara, I'm not going to D'Hara. Kahlan and I are going to Aydindril to be married." When he started down the path again she stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"If you don't go to D'Hara and claim the throne, Darken Rahl will. You need to do it before he does."

He dismissed the idea, shaking his head. He had no intention of sitting on any throne. "I've told you before, I'm **not** _Lord Rahl_. I'm not claiming the throne."

"You are the **true** Lord Rahl. If you don't lead D'Hara who will?" Her voice held a hardened edge to it.

"I don't know, but it won't be me…Don't they have Generals just waiting for the honor?"

Zedd stepped up next to Cara to remind him, "Only one of the Rahl bloodline can rightfully claim the title of Lord Rahl."

Cara quickly added, "You can't abandon it to Darken Rahl. If you won't take control of D'Hara, he will.

"Only one of the Rahl bloodline." Richard repeated. "In Walter's body, he doesn't meet the requirement, so it won't be him. And it won't be me. They'll just have to find someone else."

Zedd gripped Richard's shoulder, conveying the importance of his words, "Darken Rahl has something possibly more powerful than lineage on his side: Fear." Fear and knowledge. Not to mention at least a few Mord-Sith who are loyal to him." His eyes leveled on Richard's. "With his history of ruling D'Hara and the fear he's instilled into the armies, it wouldn't take more than a few Mord-Sith to help put him back on the throne."

"But Zedd," Kahlan asked, "wouldn't they know he's not the true Lord Rahl? Why would they continue to serve him?"

"Blind loyalty. He plotted evil from the Underworld after his demise and still they did his bidding. As far as they're concerned, he is still their Master. They quite possibly believe he is Rahl incarnate, they'd be even more afraid of him now, believing him back from the dead." He shook his head as he realized the full implication. "D'Haran armies would only need see him with the Sisters of the Agiel before they bend to do his will again. Cara's right, he must be stopped. Once he returns to D'Hara and holds the throne, he'll have legions of troops at his command. Troops that would search to destroy Richard."

Kahlan shook with dread. Would they never find peace? Terrifying thoughts filled her. "He'd send armies through the Midlands again…destroying everyone and everything in search of Richard. We'd be right back where we started."

Zedd nodded his agreement, "It seems we never really finished. Rahl may not have his magic, but with armies behind him he's a formidable foe. He'd fight for power over the Midlands just as before. Even if we're able to stop him, without a true leader on the throne, every nefarious barbarian throughout the land will be vying for power." He looked to Richard. "As much as you may wish it otherwise, dear boy, _**you**_ are the rightful heir. It's up to you."

Richard noticed how Kahlan now stood beside Zedd and Cara, the three of them looking at him, concern etched on their faces. He suddenly felt everything slipping through his fingers. All he wanted was to live a life in peace with the woman he loved, put down roots, raise a family. Just when he thought they'd finally found that peace, he was being forced to take on a life he did not want; would never want. He wasn't the Master of D'Hara. He didn't want to command armies and rule lands. He wanted to take quiet walks in the woods and teach his daughters how to fish. He wanted to sleep before a fire on cold winter nights, holding Kahlan's warm body next to his as they lay in their big soft bed.

How could they ask this of him? After all they had sacrificed already. Wasn't it time for them to just live their lives? Would it never end? He barely realized his hand resting on the Sword of Truth, his fingers curled around the hilt. Anger coursed though him, twisting with the magic of the sword, dancing just below the surface. He felt as if all three were against him and his eyes went to each one of them in turn. He suppressed a tremor rolling through him as he tried to put down his wrath. He wanted to release the sword; it was painful to hold – to contain the rage. But not as painful as what they were asking him to do. He tightened his grip. Swallowing past the bitter lump in this throat, it took all his strength to speak, his voice came in a hollow rasp, "I won't do it." His eyes lingered a moment on Kahlan's before he turned and walked away.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She found him sitting near a stream, brooding. His back was to her as he mindlessly pulled at a leaf, letting the pieces fall to the ground. She knew he was hurting. She was too. Kahlan watched him a few moments longer before walking up next to him, the fullness of her white dress brushing against him as she sat down. She didn't say anything, just leaned in close, her shoulder pressed to his.

After a long while, he quietly spoke, still focused on the leaf. "I know you don't remember this, but you once asked me if I thought about what it would be like to be ordinary people – the kind who live in houses and sleep in beds." He turned to her, his eyes dark and brimming with tears, "Everyday. That's what I told you: '_Everyday_.' Everyday I thought about what it would be like to live a normal life with you, to be free of the sword, the magic. Even if we couldn't be married, I wanted nothing more than to just be with you. Spend my life in peace – with you, Kahlan. I want that now just as much as I did then – even more so…knowing we can be together; have children, raise a family." He shook his head. "I don't want power, Kahlan." He dropped the leaf and turned fully to face her, taking her hands in his. "What I want is for you to be my wife. I want to be a husband and father…not Master of D'Hara, Ruler of the Mord-Sith." His eyes were pleading with her to understand. And she did. How many times had she longed to be just a normal woman, to have the burden of Confessor removed? After meeting Richard, it was a desire that haunted her every day, a constant hum in the back of her mind. And now, they were so close to having what they wanted.

She knew his turmoil within, that he wanted to do what was right, but he had had enough. After all they'd been through she didn't blame him, not in the least.

He was no different than her. He wanted the same things she did – to be normal. She wondered if she could get him to see it from a different light. She'd been a Confessor all her life, well versed in sacrifice, putting duty above all else. But since meeting Richard her understanding of the world had changed. He had shown her how to freely embrace love, something she thought she would never, ever do. Perhaps in turn, she could help him with the yoke of duty.

She squeezed his hands. "That's what I want too Richard. But I am the Mother Confessor…you know we will never have a _normal_ life. But at least we are free to love each other and be together – in a way we never thought we could. And as long as there's peace in the world and you're by my side, I don't care if you're the Seeker or a woods guide, as long as I'm with you…that's what's important. But without a true Lord Rahl we'll never have that peace…any number of tyrants will be vying for the throne. I know this is not something you want and if we could run away and hide in the hills I'd be more than happy to, as long as I'm with you." He was looking at the ground and she had to bend her head to hold his eyes. "But we can't leave these people to fend for themselves, their too vulnerable to subjugation. We'd never have true happiness that way. They need a leader. A good leader. A fair leader. They need **you** Richard."

He didn't speak…couldn't speak. This was going to pull them apart somehow he knew it, just when they'd found they could be together. He couldn't explain it and he didn't know why, but he felt it in his bones. As the Seeker, he'd had similar feelings before that almost always proved right, just like with Kahlan's power and how he'd known it wouldn't harm him. He hated the thought that he might be right in this too. More than anything he wanted to just take her away with him and be together as they'd always dreamed.

His eyes searched her face and he remembered back to when she was torn in two, a magical fragment of herself – how she had begged him to slip away with her then, that maybe it was their turn to be happy. And he remembered what he'd told her then: that the Kahlan he knew cared more about the fate of the world than her own happiness.

Recalling her words now only served to remind him that this was indeed the Kahlan he knew; the woman he loved. How could he ask any less of himself? He'd been fighting for time when they could simply live their lives. He'd told her that day, _"When the rift is sealed and the world is safe, I want nothing more than to be with you."_ He realized now his quest wasn't over. They may have restored peace, but the world was far from safe. Kahlan was far from safe. He touched a hand to her face and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "That's just one of the reasons I love you so, Kahlan Amnell."

After all she had just said to him this was not the reply she expected. Mystified, she asked, "Because I ask you to do what you do not wish to do?"

He smiled at last. "Because you ask me to be a better man…no matter the consequences."

She rested her hands on his chest. "You're already the best man I know, Richard…It's there inside you. I'm just asking you to look within and see it."

His blond hair lifted in the gentle breeze, his emerald green and rich brown robes amplified the noble figure he cut atop his stallion, a black beast as regal as any that ever lived. Gabriel looked as he thought he should. He was one of the Order after all, if not by birth, at least by books and training.

His father, a wizard of the Old World born with the gift, had been disappointed when his only son did not share the same powerful blood. Still, he took him under his wing and began teaching him the ways of magic. Learning through books he would never reach the power of those of the First Order, but if he applied himself, it would be possible for him to become quite skilled.

Gabriel's parents had been wealthy, and after the untimely death of his father, his mother sent him to train with anyone who could be of assistance. She didn't know that her only son had spent the last 10 years under the apprenticeship of not only a very knowledgeable wizard, the one to whom she sent a monthly stipend, but of a powerful Sister of the Dark as well.

Gabriel soaked up knowledge, pouring himself into learning all that he could. He found the ways of the dark Sister to be very intriguing. Under her tutelage, he had become more masterful than his father ever dared to imagine possible for his son.

During Darken Rahl's reign, D'Hara and the Midlands had been in chaos. When word had finally spread of the evil Lord's death, Gabriel knew the time was right. He knew, if he could master the secrets of the famed Wizard's Keep in Aydindril, he would fulfill his destiny of becoming a powerful wizard…one like his father. One the people would be proud of. If he could get his hands on any one of the magical items said to be deep within the walls of the Keep, his dream would become reality. His thoughts ran wild imagining what he could do with all of that power.

Having studied with the dark Sister, Angela, Gabriel knew the secrets of the dacra. She had foolishly taught him how to use the weapon to steal another's Han. The image of her twisted body flashed though his mind. He had left her lifeless form in a pool of her own blood several leagues back. Her Han coursed through him now, as did the magic of the old wizard who had been his teacher these last ten years.

He dug his heels into his horse, spurring him northward. Now was the time to bring his dream to fruition.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They had finished the evening meal, camp was set, and Zedd had taken to lazing by the fire. Cara looked after the horses nearby. .

Kahlan hadn't seen Richard for a while now. He'd gone off to fill the water skins while she laid out their bedrolls. He'd been very quiet after their talk earlier, lost deep in thought for the rest of the day. He was no longer brooding, but she could see something weighed heavily on his mind. She wondered if he would still take her on that walk he'd promised. Getting away from the watchful eyes of Zedd and Cara so she could hug him and kiss him would be a welcome respite, but she would understand if he'd rather be alone with his thoughts, though she wished he would share his burdens with her. Kahlan finished laying out her blanket near to Richard's. Twisting around to retrieve her pack, she saw his big boots planted before her. Slowly, she looked up to his face. His expression was unreadable: serious, but soft. He held a hand out to her. "I thought you might like to go for that walk." The faint pull of a smile touched his lips.

Kahlan felt herself blush. As much as she'd looked forward to this all day, she suddenly felt shy. Casting a quick look in Zedd's direction, she took his hand and he helped pull her to her feet.

The warm light of the fire faded as they went deeper into the woods, shrouding them in the darkness of the forest. They walked in silence, listening to the chirping crickets and the gurgle of a nearby stream. Richard clearly had something on his mind but until he was ready, Kahlan didn't want to press him to talk. When they were a good distance away he finally spoke, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "We'll be to Aydindril soon. How long before we can be married?"

She liked the feel of his strong hand holding hers. She was still trying to comprehend that she and Richard could be together. Never before had a Confessor been able to marry for love. She smiled in the darkness. "Well…I was going to send for Dennee and Jennsen, so as soon as they can be there…I would think no more than a fortnight by the time we send for them and they arrive."

Richard thought a bit. "I like that idea" he said at last. "But I'd like to send Zedd and Cara ahead now – Zedd for Dennee…Cara can get Jennsen, it'll be faster that way. You and I will continue on to Aydindril. We can take care of whatever needs to be done before the wedding." He looked down at his clothes. "I'll need something to wear. I certainly can't marry the Mother Confessor in this" he said, laughing softly. "As soon as they all return, we'll be married." Kahlan nodded in agreement, she was eager to be wed as well. Richard halted their walking and turned to face her. He took hold of her other hand so he held them both. "Then I'll go to D'Hara."

She corrected him, "_**We'll**_ go to D'Hara."

He looked at her a long moment. Releasing her hands, he lifted her hair from the nape of her neck, his thumbs gliding beneath its length. His words were gentle, but firm. "No. It's time the Mother Confessor was in Aydindril. You've been gone too long as it is. But the sooner I get to D'Hara the better – before Rahl has a chance.

Even without his powers, just the mention of his name sent a cold chill through her. "And what of Rahl, what do we do about him?"

"Like Zedd said, his influence over the armies is too powerful…he can't be allowed to live. I'll send Cara and any of her sisters loyal to me to find him. Once I've secured the throne I'll return to you."

Kahlan had been so overjoyed in learning they could be together, she hadn't given much thought beyond that. What lay ahead didn't seem to matter, as long as they were together. It dawned on her now the enormity of the dilemma they faced. "Richard, how can you rule D'Hara from the Midlands?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I've been thinking about that. The Mother Confessor certainly can't preside from D'Hara. Aydindril has been home to the Confessors for thousand's of years. Neither can the Master of D'Hara rule from the Midlands." He held his eyes steady with hers, bracing for her response. "Our marriage must unite the two lands."

Kahlan bristled. The very thought of the Midlands being part of D'Hara made her blood run cold…they had been enemies for so long. "Richard, you can't be serious!"

He rested his hands on her shoulders, his reply somber. "I am very serious. I can think of no other way, Kahlan…believe me I've tried. But just as you can't preside from D'Hara, neither can I rule from the Midlands… unless they are united. We can no longer have two separate lands. We must create a land of one people, one law and one command. In joining the two territories, we'll create a new land: the D'Haran Empire."

Kahlan stood mute unable to answer, a thousand thoughts swirling though her mind. _How would the people react to such a union?_

He could see her dismay. "Kahlan, this is a new day. This is you and me now. **_I _**will be Lord Rahl. _**You**_ are the Mother Confessor. This union of lands is not an invasion or occupation…it will be a joining made in peace, created out of our shared love and respect, not only for each other, but for _**all**_ life. Together, we'll provide rule and justice for all people.

The jumble of thoughts swirling through her mind suddenly fell away. He was right. Of course it would be different. It would be Richard who would lead them…not some evil tyrant like Darken Rahl. It would be her husband – the Seeker, who would guide their way.

Her people would be willing to follow the Seeker. And if not, she would have to convince them. Together they would ensure peace and justice throughout the lands. She apologized and shook the uneasiness from her bones. "You're right, Richard. You just caught me off guard." Still, she turned over a myriad of thoughts in her mind. "This will be a shock to many of them. What will they think?"

"They will think that the leader of D'Hara and the Mother Confessor - ruler of the Midlands are joined in marriage…and that it makes sense to unite their lands as well." Still she held a faraway look in her eyes, trying to reason within herself that this made the most sense. She knew it did. She just wasn't sure how to convince the citizens of the Midlands.

"I tried to think of another way Kahlan, I swear I did."

"The Council of Confessors….what do I tell them?"

"Tell them that Lord Rahl, _mate_ to the Mother Confessor, says there is no more _us _and _them_. We are united. We are now one."

Now that he had made his decision, his conviction was solid. He had looked inside himself and found what she had seen…just as she had asked him to do. He truly was a leader. He was the Seeker. She wouldn't have believed it possible, but it made her love him all the more; he was suddenly even more handsome in her eyes. She wondered if he could see her beaming in the darkness. She let out a throaty rumble and nuzzled his neck. "Mmm….Mate to the Mother Confessor…that won't be soon enough. Are you sure you want to wait until we're married to be together?"

"No" he answered honestly. With her lips on his neck he wasn't sure of anything. "But I want our first time to be in that big bed of yours."

"We've already been together, Richard. You do remember, don't you?" she teased.

He would never forget it. "Yes, I do" he pressed a finger to her nose, "but _you _don't." Scenes from that night flooded his mind but he pushed them aside. If he wanted to wait it was best not to think of them right now. Besides, that was different somehow. They had thought it could be their only chance…ever, so they took it. He hadn't known at the time it was only a magical fragment of Kahlan, a splintered shard of her whole being. He knew it would somehow be different now – that in a way, it would still be the first time for them. He held her close as he looked in her eyes, stroking a finger down her cheek. "This will be fully you..." his lips softly touched hers, "fully me…" he kissed her again. "Forever. I'd like us to be in that bed of yours. Like ordinary people – just like we talked about."

"Sounds perfect" she whispered, pressing her mouth to his.

xxx

Nicci lay on the hard stone of the temple floor. She realized the soft whimpers floating through the air were her own. Katrina had tortured her mercilessly and the pain from the Agiel wracked through her body still, even as she lay alone in the dark, hours after her tormentor had gone. She was grateful to have enough chain to lie on the ground. It was hard, but at least the stone was cool and somewhat soothing to the endless ache in her bones. For days she had been forced to stand, Katrina's Agiel finding its mark whenever she tried to rest her weary legs.

The heavy scrape of iron announced someone's arrival as her cell door sung open. She hadn't even heard the approaching footsteps. Whoever it was, they were already there, stepping inside.

Nicci squinted, unaccustomed to the light. A sudden deluge of ice water hit her with the force of a thousand needles. She gasped for breath through the cold sting of it. When she at last blinked away the blur she saw one of the Mord-Sith, Liliana, standing over her holding a bucket.

Katrina stood back near the door, away from the mess. "Lord Rahl wanted you cleaned up. Get up."

Nicci tried but she couldn't move. She didn't want to feel the touch of the Agiel, but she couldn't make her legs work. Liliana held the chains around her wrists and yanked her to her knees. "You were told to stand."

The sorceress had no choice but to obey. Her skin was raw and sore from the shackles making her wince with the pain. As she struggled to her feet, she saw Rahl step into the cell, her fearful eyes sweeping over him.

His cold gaze took her in. "You've had quite a time here Nicci. Unfortunately for you, it's only just begun."

###


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kahlan was awake, unable to sleep. Richard's protective arms around her kept her mind dancing as they lay near the fire. For the second night in a row they slept side-by-side. They had never done that before but Kahlan had said if they were going to wait to be together, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Richard agreed. He wanted to be close to her too.

He was behind her now with his face nuzzled into her neck, gentle fingers stroking her arm. Zedd was snoring away, oblivious to them. It was just the three of them now, Cara having parted that morning when they reached the pass that would lead her to Jennsen. Tomorrow they would reach the fork in the trail that would take Zedd to Dennee, leaving Richard and Kahlan to travel alone to Aydindril. They would be there in a few days and their pending wedding was very much on Richard's mind. As was the wedding night. So much so he was having trouble putting his mind to rest. He kissed the back of her neck, "I can't sleep" he whispered, pulling her tighter. Kahlan smiled knowing he was having the same difficulty as she.

She rolled in his arms to face him and kept her voice low, teasing, "Well, if we're both awake…" and pressed her lips to his. Richard loved having her in his arms and pulled her to him, deepening their kiss. He knew it wasn't a good idea to be kissing like this, not with his grandfather so close, but he couldn't resist. She felt wonderful.

From under long lashes, Kahlan looked up into his eyes, her mouth still a breath away from his. "I like sleeping in your arms" she whispered.

He lightly brushed her lips with his, "This is where you shall sleep now, forever."

Kahlan could scarcely believe it…to lie in the arms of the man she loved and be with him without fear, was a dream come true. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace, she could hardly wait to truly be one with him. In a heated rush, longing swept over her. She whispered his name and pressed against him, her lips melting with his, her soft tongue stirring his passion. Richard yielded, powerless to resist. Kahlan took hold of his wrist guiding his hand to her breast. He let her lead him where she would, his hunger growing as his fingers smoothed over her softness, molding to her fullness just beneath the delicate velvet of her dress. A quiet moan rose in his throat. Never had a fabric seemed so meager…so intrusive. Kahlan panted with the feel of his hands on her, with his warm breath on her face. Being able to give herself freely to him was such a new understanding, she found she was eager to explore her desire. She needed more of him, desperately wanting him closer. She pulled at the laces of her dress, urgently kissing him, tugging at his lip with her teeth.

Richard was ablaze with need, his hand tucked fully inside her open dress exploring the bare flesh of her breasts, his head swirling with the feel of her. Kahlan's kiss on his neck was sending him over the edge, making it impossible for him to stop. Aching to give in to his passion, his blood pounded in his veins. Zedd's snore reminded him they were not alone. "Kahlan," he panted in warning, pulling back.

Groaning with longing and humming with desire, she pressed her brow tight to his as she fought to regain her composure. Reluctantly she came to her senses.

Richard too, needed a moment to subdue his fire. He knew this was Kahlan's true self. She was not the same woman he had once been intimate with; he sensed an intensity of spirit that had not been present in her fragmented form. While that experience had been wonderful, he knew it would not compare with the heated passion she fought to quell within her now.

He knew he was different too. After all they had been through in recent months he was no longer an eager boy anxious to be with his love. He was a man. One filled with an intense need of her. One filled with longing and hunger; yearning to know her, possess her…and aching to surrender to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They could not reach Aydindril soon enough.

xxx

Darken Rahl crushed her body against the stone wall with his own, his big hand sweeping her hair from her face, cold eyes piercing hers. "Tell me Nicci…are you prepared to give me what I want?" He pressed his mouth hard against hers, forcing a sloppy, wet kiss upon her. She had no where to go, trying in vain to twist from his grip. She knew, with the Rada' Han she wore, if he wanted to have his way with her he would. But she wouldn't make it easy for him. When his hands reached for her breasts, she bit hard on his lip. He yelped, backhanding her across the face and jammed a finger at her, "You will pay for that." He loomed over her panting, anger churning his insides. "Once I have your powers as my own, you will suffer as you have not suffered before."

Nicci had long ago given up on caring what happened to her. Nothing he could do would make her cower in fear. She spit at him, eyes flaring. "You don't know the secrets of the dacra" she hissed. "You may kill me with it, but you won't be able to take my power."

Rahl wiped the spittle from his face and dabbed at his bloody lip, his rage barely contained. "That's where you are wrong, Nicci. Once your training is complete, you will do anything your Mistress commands." He smiled. "And she will command you to release your power…to _**me**_. No dacra is needed for that. You will willingly surrender your Han and I will once again hold power. And this time, I won't be tied to the Keeper or his commands. I will be my own Master." He took a firm hold of her chin, planting a wet kiss on the side of her face. "And then I will have whatever I wish."

xxx

Kahlan popped a blackberry in her mouth. She was surprised to find them so late in the season but the fruit was delicious, a little small perhaps, but still sweet. She had noticed the bushes last evening when she'd gone with Richard to a nearby overlook. He had wanted to survey the plains and see what lay ahead for them as they neared Aydindril. The Plains of Merda were vast and spread as far as the eye could see. To the south and west was arid terrain, not much more than scrub brush and rocks. To the north, the direction they were headed, towards Aydindril, was mostly grassland spreading out from an oasis of thick trees not too far from where she stood now. The day was overcast and thick, foggy patches hung everywhere making much of it difficult to see. It was good they had come the day before and gotten a look at it after setting up camp.

She dropped a few more berries into her pouch and broke off bunches of the flower blossoms. The heavy mist left her chilled and they would make for a fine tea to go with their porridge. Squatting down to reach the lower berries, Kahlan heard a low rumble…more _felt _than heard actually, and looked up. Off in the distance she could just make out a large heard of deer gracefully galloping across the plains. Hundreds of them raced toward the tall trees of the Oasis. She felt a little silly for standing at once and searching out the one of alabaster fur but the story of its existence had been with her since childhood. She couldn't help herself.

She didn't see it, but the animals were beautiful and she watched them for a time as they darted into the darkness of the trees. Turning back to the bush, movement caught her eye and she stopped, suddenly frozen in place. There it was…the deer of stories past, the one with alabaster fur. It came from behind a large gathering of rocks, at some distance between her and the woods where the others had just disappeared. Had it been there the entire time? How could she have missed it? She wondered if it had somehow materialized from thin air and a small shiver ran through her.

Drifts of thick fog floated ominously across the plains, enveloping her with an eerie sense of foreboding. Still, Kahlan was mesmerized at seeing the fabled creature. She now knew it wasn't just a story.

"Richard!" She called to him, not too loudly for fear of scaring the deer. She wanted him to see it. He was nearby, she knew, and hoped he'd heard her. She made her way toward the rocks, toward the deer.

Tale twitching, pink eyes fixed on her approach, gauging the threat. Kahlan tried to keep the animal calm, softly cooing, "It's alright." She felt an unearthly pull toward it and wanted to get closer. She had a strong desire to touch it, feel its soft fur. Nearly there, she held her breath, barely more than a hand's length away she slowly reached out to it.

The deer scratched at the ground with a hoof before trotting a few paces away. Kahlan froze. She didn't want it to run off. She tried again, more slowly this time, making her way closer. Again, it skittered off when she got within a few inches of touching it. This time it went a little further. Kahlan felt the pull and followed after it...

xxx

Richard held his water skin under the rushing flow of the brook, filling first his, then Kahlan's with the cool, clean water. They had reached the Plains of Merda yesterday, setting up camp at the outskirts and awoke before the sun to get an early start. They would be on their way after breakfast.

He'd been finding it difficult to sleep ever since that night by the fire when he and Kahlan shared more than just a kiss. His mind kept churning with thoughts of her, how she had responded to his touch. It was impossible to get any rest lying next to the heat of her, but he wouldn't dream of moving away. She would eventually drift off in his arms leaving him awake and alone with his thoughts, watching the rise and fall of her breasts.

Though he was tired, they were keeping a good pace. It was just the two of them now, having already reached the fork at Lilymore where Zedd had taken the route that would lead him to Dennee.

Richard looked through the gloom of the morning toward the sky. He could tell by the thickness of the air they were in for a damp hike. He hoped the rain would hold off for a while yet. He finished filling the skins and the cook pot before making his way back to camp. He set the pot over the fire and called for Kahlan. She should be back by now. He put down the skins and headed to where he knew she was gathering berries.

He went to the rise where they had stood yesterday to survey the land and looked through the fog. He didn't see her. He saw the berry bushes where she'd told him she would be but she wasn't there. Uneasiness washed over him. As he scanned the horizon, his gaze was caught by the white of her dress, off in the distance, near the edge of the trees. From her stance he could tell she was following something, quietly trying to keep up with whatever had already entered the woods. A pheasant, perhaps?

The heavy mist made it hard for him to see her. Whatever she was after, he didn't like her being so far away from him. He called to her but she didn't hear him. When she slipped into the darkness of the thick forest of trees, a chill feeling swept through him, running down his spine. In an instant, she simply disappeared from his sight. Richard was off and running.

Richard's heart pounded wildly in his chest, going as fast as his legs would carry him. "Kahlan!" His lungs burned for air as he pushed harder, faster, to reach her. The vastness of the plains played tricks on his eyes; she was much further from him than he'd realized. He kept running trying to close the distance, his eyes fixed on the spot where she'd vanished into the woods, checking for any movement of branches or leaves, scanning for signs of her white dress against the dark backdrop of forest. He saw only blackness.

By the time he reached the trees, his shirt and skin were soaked with sweat and mist. He wiped a hand over his face, clearing his vision and drew his sword, its familiar ring muted in the thickness of the fog. He could see nothing beyond the leaves right in front of him, beyond them was a void, black as night. Anger stormed through him as both hands gripped tight to the hilt, his chest heaving with his breathing. He called for her again, once more scanning the tree line for any signs of her. Seeing none he stepped into the darkness.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Richard seemed plunged in another world. Creeping vines and hanging branches hung all around him. He used his sword to push them aside as he walked through. Surrounded by the gloom under the thick canopy of trees he could hardly see the trail before him. It was cooler than out on the plains and a quiet hush hung in the air. Too quiet. He didn't hear a sound…not a bird, or squirrel, not even the always present chirp of crickets filled this forest. He had a very bad feeling about this place. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He kept a defensive stance, cautiously putting one foot in front of the other, listening for sounds between steps. As hot and lathered as he was from running, his veins flowed with ice. All he wanted to do was find Kahlan and get out.

The path grew narrow and densely lined on either side with massive trees and towering broad plants. He'd never seen anything like them, growing five times his height and at least twice his thickness. So tightly were they knit he felt he was walking through a deep gorge of vegetation, one that seemed to reach clear up to the clouds…only he could see no clouds. The dense covering of leaves kept the sky and sun at bay, surrounding him in a shadowy murk. Sweat trickled down his brow. Richard kept his sword in front of his face, ready to strike. He didn't dare loosen the tight grip he held and let the salty drips sting at his eyes.

The ground was soft under his feet but for the small branches and rocks strewn along the path. He could hardly avoid stepping on them. His eyes adjusted some to the darkness and he scanned the ground, looking for Kahlan's tracks. With the soft, moist terrain, he was surprised not to find them. Fear twisted his stomach. Did she go a different way? He looked from side to side searching for any trace of her trail. One of the oddly shaped stones on the path caught his attention. He bent down to have a closer look still with his sword out before him, as if keeping some unseen foe at bay. He held the stone in his hand. It wasn't a stone at all. It was a hoof – like that of a goat or a deer; a hoof that still had a small bit of leg attached. The blood was fresh. Something very recently had severed it clean from its body. His uneasy feeling was quickly turning to dread. He picked up another bit of something covered with fur – the soft tail of a deer. It too had recently been separated from its body. Richard swallowed hard, his throat thick with fear, and pushed further down the path. He rounded a bend and found this section of trail heavily littered with more of the small branches and stones. Richard froze, a million pinpricks racing over his skin. His stomach rose up in his chest. These were not stones and twigs, they were all pieces of animal…hundreds of bits of bone, fur and teeth scattered along the narrow trail. Something menacing was lose in the forest. Fear for Kahlan threatened to overwhelm him. Frantic now, he screamed her name. Only silence greeted him.

Richard moved faster, anger flowing freely as he stormed down the path. A small object fell through the leaves of the trees, landing in front of him with a soft _thunk_. He bent to retrieve it, turning it over in his hand. His blood ran cold. It was the bloody snout of an animal. Slowly, he looked up. High above him, wrapped in the vines of a massive, towering plant, hung the carcass of a deer. Blood dripped from its face. It looked to be dead though Richard couldn't be sure. It was wrapped so tightly in the vines it couldn't move even if it were alive.

A vibrant blue pod at the top of the vine suddenly closed around the animal, taking three-quarters of it into what Richard could only imagine was its 'mouth'. He heard the crunch of bone…saw the wave of crimson spewing from the lips of the pod. Richard stumbled back to avoid being hit by the dripping gore. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to wretch but realization sent his anger plants were carnivores. All of these bits of bone and fur were the remnants of an eating frenzy. Richard's wrath exploded. "Kahlan!" His scream ripped through the trees. Fear for her threatened to cripple him, taking him to his knees. He couldn't give in to it. Not if he wanted to find her. He forced himself to stand, erupting in violence. "Kahlan!" Eyes upward, he slashed at the roots of the gigantic killers as he ran past them. "Kahlan!" He was fury unleashed, his sword in constant motion, frantically slicing, swinging, stabbing at the mutant growth around him. Stalks fell before him, reaching for him, vines flailing, pods snapping. As they thrashed on the ground, Richard sliced through a dozen writhing vines with one fell swoop of his sword. They seemed to shriek in agony, pulsing on the forest floor, oozing yellow blood-like fluid as he hacked away at them.

Richard was in a ferocious frenzy, lashing out with lethal intent. He was beyond reason, racing from one to the next, across the path and back again, wildly swinging his blade, slashing through stalk after stalk as he plunged down the trail. Tears of frustration marred his vision. He could not fathom Kahlan in the clutches of one of these monsters. Mammoth foliage crashed down around him, vines reaching, clinging, screaming. He would slaughter them all.

One of the leviathans collapsed to the ground still clutching its prey. Bound tightly in a serpentine grip, wild pink eyes fixed on Richard's. It was still alive. Richard couldn't leave this creature to suffer such a horrible death. He slowed only long enough to cut away the vines and the deer fell free. It staggered to its feet before skittering off, its alabaster coat vanishing through the trees. Richard nearly collapsed, tears running down his face. The thought of one of these vines having Kahlan was unimaginable.

He would not allow himself to think about what could be happening to her right this moment, or worse, what may have happened already. He raced on, eyes toward the sky, watching the pods. He nearly fell over with a crashing halt when he at last found her. She had the same wild look in her eyes as the deer he had just freed, vines wrapped so tightly around her she could scarcely breathe. More vines were closing over her even now, covering her face and neck. They wrapped the length of her body, keeping her legs and arms rigid as it squeezed the life out of her.

Richard roared swinging the blade over his head and slamming it down against the thick base at the roots. Yellow fluid spewed forth like blood. One of the willowy vines, the one around Kahlan's neck, released its grip, snatching at Richard like a whip. Kahlan gasped for breath and screamed his name. It grabbed his arm, the one with the sword, lifting his feet off the ground as it yanked him upward toward the bright blue pod…toward its mouth. Richard knew it was about to have them both. He had to free himself if he wanted any chance of saving Kahlan. Dangling aloft in the grip of the vine, he reached with his free hand to the knife at this belt and cut through the plants tenacious grip. He was suddenly plunging to the earth. He hit the ground with a hard thud, his sword right beside him. In a blink, Richard rolled away from the snake-like strike of the vine, pulling his sword with him. He managed to get to his knees before he had to hack away at it again, fighting it back. He pushed himself to stand as it threatened to close around him once more. Richard twisted clear of its tentacles, slicing his blade through the thick base of it. The magic of the sword coursing through him, he could scarcely see through the rage of it, all the while shredding at vines as they lashed out at him, feeling them more than seeing them. Kahlan wailed in torment as the plant again tightened its grip around her, strangling the very breath from her lungs. Muscles corded and burning with fury, Richard's vision seared white. He spun with a violent growl, swinging the blade with every ounce of power he had, severing the thick stalk in two.

It howled in agony as it crashed to the ground, Kahlan landing on top of it. Holding the hilt with both hands, Richard plunged the Sword of Truth into the heart of the pod holding it pinned to the earth as he shook with wrath until it ceased to move. Consumed by his fury, only a dim part of him heard Kahlan struggle as she worked to free herself. In an instant his rage subsided. He half stumbled as he made his way to her, relief washing over him. Her face was drained of all color. He imagined his own was too. She furiously pulled at the vines as he cut them from her. As much as he wanted to hug her and cover her with kisses, there was no time for sentiment. There were still hundreds of angry plants, all wanting revenge for the killing. He quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Hand in hand, they raced down the path Richard had just cleared, the one littered with bits of bone and teeth, now covered in lifeless vines and blue pod corpses soaking in yellow blood. They ran as fast as they could to the fog covered plains and away from the trees.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Well clear of the forest, Richard and Kahlan kept running. The mist had changed to rain but it didn't slow them, they wanted to be as far away from there as possible. Her hand tight in his grasp, they made for the outcropping of rocks where Kahlan had first spotted the white deer. Reaching it, they collapsed to their knees, panting heavily, chests heaving. Richard's shirt clung to him from sweat and rain. Kahlan sat back on her heels, struggling to catch her breath. They had been fighting for their lives and the overwhelming fear still clawed at them. Richard knew he had come mere moments from losing her to a horrific death. The thought of it shook him to his bones.

He drew close, shifting his knees to straddle her thighs. Holding much of his own weight, his presence still loomed large over her. Kahlan kept her eyes downcast as Richard gently pulled matted hair from her face, his shoulders heaving with every breath as he struggled to slow his racing heart. The realization of what just happened frightened the wits out of him. Silently reassuring himself she was alright, he gripped her tight, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms. Kahlan suppressed her need to collapse in his embrace then and there. She tried to shake free the terror of it, a single tear of relief slipping down her cheek. Chewing at her lip, she could feel his eyes upon her, yet was unable to meet his gaze. He had every right to be angry with her; she had almost cost them both their lives. She waited for the reprimand that would surely come.

And then she felt his gentle kiss upon her brow…warm, soft and wonderful. His lips brushed her face and she felt his breath, inviting against her skin. He tasted the length of her neck; reverently, earnestly. He held no harsh words, no admonishment for being careless. His kiss conveyed only the relief he felt in his heart, leaving her weak with its tenderness. Kahlan's eyes slid closed as she gave him her neck, encouraging his kiss. She felt his hunger rising and she ached to have his mouth on hers. Richard at last looked back to her face, brushing the tear from her cheek with his thumb. Kahlan spoke in a halting whisper, "Richard…I'm…so…sorry – "

"Hush" he commanded softly, gently touching his nose to hers. He buried his fingers in her hair, clutching tightly as he tried to find words. None would come. His heart beat wildly in his chest as they shared their breath. The way he held her, his powerful thighs resting on hers, the weight of him across her legs, filled Kahlan with longing. After what seemed an eternity, he finally took her mouth with his. She felt the heat of him, his warm kiss drowning out the chill of the falling rain. Another tear slipped from her eyes, Kahlan's need rising to the surface. She gripped tight to his collar, pulling him ever closer, the world around her spinning as she lost herself in his arms. Richard held her to him, a deep moan rising in his throat. Kahlan knew in that instant, they would not be waiting for her bed in Aydindril.

Richard's kiss grew persistent, his strong hands molding to her shape, gripping her firmly. Kahlan panted with the feel of his hunger. She hadn't even realized he'd freed the laces of her dress until she felt the heat of his fingers on her flesh. She flushed, gasping with the intensity of his passion.

His breath warmed her rain chilled skin, his mouth like flame, burned wherever it touched. Richard's hard body pressed against hers making her dizzy with want. He tore his lips away just long enough to roughly yank free of his shirt, ignoring the rain at his back. Kahlan, stretched out under him in the grass, wriggled from her dress. The shower's cooling waters mixed with passion and sweat, washing away the terror they had just survived, forming tiny rivers along naked flesh.

Kahlan knotted trembling fingers into his wet hair urging his already fervent kiss. Richard devoured the drops of rain beading on her face, neck and shoulders. He drank of the small pool in the hollow of her throat, his hands sliding over her curves slick with water. Kahlan was wild with his hot mouth on her body. She arched back, gasping desperate sounds with every breath, clutching tighter to his hair. Richard raked his teeth over her breasts and gulped at the moisture gathered in the valley between, drinking in the rain…drinking in her, insistent for more. He was all power and muscle pressed against her, leaving her breathless.

Rivulets of water ran down Richard's back and neck, hugging the sinew, mingling with sweat and grit. Kahlan leaned up to drink the small channels clinging to his chest, eagerly tasting him, pulling his hardened nipples into her mouth; a mix of sweet and salty on her tongue. Her hands freely explored the firm ridges and valleys of him. He felt solid and strong, pulsing under her touch. She gripped him tighter, eagerly nipping at his neck and shoulders.

Richard moaned with want. This was Kahlan in her true form, a woman, more than just a shard of emotional love and passion wishing only to please him, but one with a deep, primal need of her own. It was that same spirit he'd sensed that night by the fire. An essence just beyond his grasp, a lustful need he longed to touch. It was driving him mad trying to reach it, sending him over the edge into painfully blissful ecstasy.

Heeding his physical ache of wanting her, Richard's sturdy fingers smoothed over her thighs, guiding her to wrap around him. Kahlan willingly complied, enfolding him in her long limbs. A gentle hand to her face briefly stilled their erotic fervor. "I love you Kahlan" he whispered. "Now and forever."

She saw the love in his eyes, and knew what they were feeling was beyond words, that he'd said them knowing nothing else to say. She lay quiet a moment, taking in the depth of emotion between them. "And I you, my Richard."

His mouth covered hers as he entered in, making love to her in the early autumn rain, Kahlan clutching him tightly as their whispered pleas and promises drifted softly through the air.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Richard pulled Kahlan's woolen hood over her head. The rain had dissipated back to a heavy mist and, now back at camp, they donned their cloaks to help ward off the soggy chill. They had packed up their remaining gear, dried themselves as best they could by the fire and were ready to be on their way. Kahlan couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he tucked away loose strands of her hair under her hood. All she could think about was the events of that morning. He too was finding it difficult not to look at her and his eyes held hers as he pulled tight on her collar making sure it was snug. "Tell me." She said softly.

He gave her a warm smile. "I love you, Kahlan. Now and forever." That morning, when they lay sated in each other's arms, he'd had that very same request. Holding himself over her, his face just above hers to shield her from the rain as best he could, he'd whispered to her, _"Tell me, Kahlan."_

She couldn't be sure what he meant, but from the look in his eyes, she had a pretty good idea. _"I love you, Richard. Now and forever."_ The smile that spread over his face had warmed her heart.

He gave a final tug on her collar and kissed her forehead. "Never forget that Kahlan. No matter what." He raised his own hood and picked up his pack. In two days' time they'd be in Aydindril.

Crossing the plains, they stayed far from the Oasis. They had talked little about what had happened in there, only that Kahlan had seen the deer and followed. Richard kept a wary eye on the distant tree line. "Kahlan, what are those plants?"

"I don't know. I've been here before – several times – but I've never seen them. I didn't know anything like them even existed."

"I don't think they did."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you saw the herd when they entered?"

"Yes." She had told him she'd seen the deer go unafraid into the oasis, followed closely by the one with alabaster fur.

He looked over at her as they walked. "The white deer has been following the herds here for thousands of years… yet she followed them in, unafraid. This is their home…if there was a known danger to them they certainly wouldn't go in unafraid...they wouldn't go in there at all." He paused, "I think they were put there with magic."

"But why? And who? It would have to be someone very powerful…someone familiar with the plains. I can't think of a soul besides Zedd with that kind of power and knowledge."

He didn't have the answers. Yet. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Maybe Zedd put them there, or at least knows something about them."

"Richard, he wouldn't let us find them unaware. He would have told us when we talked about crossing the plains."

"True" he nodded. "Well, when he returns, he can use magic to be rid of them. Until then, I think it would be wise to send troops from Aydindril to guard the forest until we're sure all of the plants have been destroyed." He didn't want unsuspecting travelers to fall victim to that horror. "When I return from D'Hara, we'll find out who's behind it."

A shimmering ball of blue haze appeared just before them on the plain. Richard drew his sword putting himself between Kahlan and the apparition. Kahlan, having drawn her daggers, moved from behind to stand along side him as a familiar image took shape before them.

"Shota" Richard declared with more than a little disgust.

"Such a cool greeting, Seeker?" She looked wounded by his tone.

Now it was Kahlan who moved to stand between the witch woman and Richard. Memories of Shota's attempts to name a new Seeker played through Kahlan's mind. She trusted her less each time she saw her. "What are you doing here?"

Even as Shota answered, she moved past Kahlan as if she weren't there, keeping keen eyes locked on Richard, a seductive sway in her walk. She stopped just in front of him, much too close for Kahlan's comfort. Her smoldering eyes looked him up and down, "Observing." She ran her tongue provocatively over her lips. "My, you two make a handsome couple."

"What is it you want Shota?" Richard demanded, furious at her implication.

Her eyes wandered over him, clearly enjoying what she saw. "I wish to apologize. It seems my Path Minders gave you quite a scare."

Kahlan didn't like the way Shota looked at him. Not one bit. Richard seemed not to notice, irritation evident in his voice, "Path Minders?"

An alluring smile graced her lips as she held his eyes. "The vines. A clever form of protection, don't you think?"

In a blink, Richard had his sword at her throat. "Protection! You nearly cost Kahlan her life!" His eyes danced with rage as the blade's magic struggled to be released.

She didn't flinch but her smile was gone, her tone icy, "Remove your sword Seeker. You're too eager for your own good. My intention was not to harm the Mother Confessor, only to ensure my own safety. Surly, you wouldn't begrudge me that?"

Richard weighed whether or not he should run her through. "Protection from what? You're home is leagues from here."

She looked away, anger simmering inside. "Why don't you ask your wizard grandfather."

"I'm asking you."

She kept her gaze on some distant object. He could see she wouldn't be offering any answer. He decided to let her live, for now. All he wanted was to get to Aydindril so he and Kahlan could be married. Guardedly, he lowered his sword, "Why are you here?"

She looked back into his eyes, her smoldering look returned as she delicately touched a long finger to his chest. Her manner was far too familiar for Kahlan's liking. Before the witch could even open her mouth to speak, Kahlan's arm shot out like an arrow, her fingers tight around Shota's throat. "Remove. Your. Hand." She didn't trust this woman and the way she was looking at Richard made her blood boil. Richard couldn't remember Kahlan ever sounding so deadly. He knew she was a breath away from releasing her power.

Shota removed her hand, her eyes for the first time seeking Kahlan's and shrugged off the threat. "I was just admiring his….stamina." Against her will, Kahlan flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't sure what made her more angry – that Shota had obviously seen her with Richard in their most intimate of moments, or that the witch woman could rattle her so.

She quickly reclaimed her Confessor's face, at once stoic and unreadable. "The great Shota, reduced to spying on lovers?" She leaned close, "Surely you have better things to do than watch us in the throes of passion." Kahlan was suddenly glad Shota had seen them and said her words with a desire to wound, a gratified smile twisting the barb.

They seemed in a world of their own and Richard wondered if they remembered he was even there. The look between them was electric, the air crackling with magic on the verge of release. A million pinpricks ran down his spine. Two very powerful women stood before him and one of them was about to die. He wouldn't take the chance of it being Kahlan. He put a protective arm around her waist, his voice softer than his glare on the other, "What is it you want Shota?"

Her eyes flashed with anger that quickly faded as she turned her gaze on him. "I've had a vision."

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kahlan quickly made her way through the busy streets of Aydindril toward the imposing walls of the Wizard's Keep. It would have been faster to travel by horse, but her frustration was such she needed the walk. She replayed the arguments in her head, how her reasoned rebuttals had been met with closed-minded opposition. She muttered to herself as she once again argued in her mind the importance of the union. Richard had warned her before she left to meet with the council that mostly likely, at least a few of them would dissent. She had assured him the intellects of the members would be of fair thought and deed. She had been disappointed. Most had understood but a few vehemently did not.

As angry as she was, she waved and smiled in return to the bows of respect and shouts of admiration by the people of the city. She was relieved when she was at last on the lone road to the Keep where none but Wizard's and Confessors dared tread.

"How did it go?" Richard asked when she entered into the Keep's library. Having arrived Aydindril just the day before, his grandfather was introducing him to the wealth of knowledge to be found there. Just that room alone contained thousands of books on magic and prophecy.

Kahlan let out a small sigh. "There are some who refuse to see reason."

"I will talk to them."

"No. I don't think that will help, at least not just yet. They need some time to adjust to the idea of joining with D'Hara." She idly fidgeted with one of the dusty volumes on the shelf.

Richard could see she wasn't being completely honest. "You mean _'__with__the House of Rahl'_." He knew it was his ancestors they despised. While they honored the Seeker, they did not like the idea that he was of the Rahl bloodline. Their lands had been enemies for too long. "What is it Zedd always says, "Passion Rules Reason? Seems they've fallen victim to Wizard's Third Rule…They are letting their passion for hate rule their thinking."

She gave him a small smile. "They will come around, Richard. They just need a little time." Time was something they didn't have. Not right now. Shota's declaration that Nicci still lived was a frightening thought. Her vision that Nicci would align with Rahl and help him gain control of D'Hara was too terrifying for words.

Richard took up her hand in his, gentle eyes finding hers. "The decision is yours Kahlan" he whispered. "We can wait until I return if that is your wish." They had discussed postponing their wedding to a time when it wouldn't be so rushed. Shota's vision made it imperative that he go to D'Hara now. Though Richard didn't hold much faith in prophecy, he didn't need a witch woman to tell him the dangers of Nicci aligning with Rahl. He would be leaving in the morning.

"No" she said quietly. "We've waited long enough." She cast a quick glance to Zedd, not wanting him to hear her intimate words. Her eyes found his eyes again, holding them with a knowing look. "I want to have you for my husband before you go heading off to D'Hara."

He wanted that too. Their desperation had drawn them together on the Plains of Merda, but they had not been together in that way since. And though only a handful of days ago, it seemed an eternity. "And so you shall" he said, giving a tender kiss to her brow.

xxx

Sunset was still a few hours off as Richard readied himself in his room, fastening the last of the clasps on the dark wool vest he wore. It belonged to one of the local councilors, Councilor Brant. There just wasn't time to have something made for the wedding and it was far better than his forest garb he usually wore. Underneath he wore one of the counselor's white gauze shirts. Richard's muscles were more defined than Brant's and the billowy sleeves fit nearly snug on him. Finely spun it was quite sheer, making the vest a needed accompaniment. He and Kahlan had decided on a very intimate ceremony, one without fanfare or announcement. In fact, aside from Dennee and Jennsen, and Cara and Zedd, Councilor Brant was the only one who knew they would wed tonight. They had confided in him and asked if he would perform the ceremony. He said he would be honored and since he was close to Richard's size, offered to let the Seeker wear anything he wished from his closet. When peace was secured and Richard returned, they would have a formal ceremony, one they knew the people would demand, allowing the entire city to participate.

There was soft knock on his door before it opened. "Lord Rahl, it's time to go."

Richard bristled at hearing the title and turned to see Cara at his door, an impatient look on her face. He knew she was more anxious to be off to D'Hara than for the wedding. "I haven't taken the throne yet, Cara."

She straightened, standing tall in the doorway. "You are still Lord Rahl. You have been since you defeated your brother."

Though he accepted what he needed to do, he didn't like it. "Maybe so, but you've always called me Richard." He slipped past her through the door, out into the hall.

She fell in step beside him. "Only to please you, but that time is past." He lifted an eyebrow giving her a sideways glance. "You are taking the throne. It's best if people get used to hearing it." She was thinking of her Sister's of the Agiel. They would be far less inclined to believe it themselves if even she didn't use the proper appellation.

They descended the stairs making their way toward the private grounds of the Mother Confessor. Only Kahlan's rooms overlooked the secluded gardens. There they would be assured privacy for the brief ceremony.

"I want people to follow me because they believe in me, not because of my title."

She'd heard it before. It was a noble idea, but not one they had the time to pursue. People needed to follow him now and the title of Lord Rahl would help ensure they did. "There's no time for morality. Once you hold the throne, you can be as benevolent as you wish."

He let it go. She had a point, but more than that, he didn't want to argue. He was on his way to marry Kahlan and nothing would dampen his spirit.

xxx

Dennee finished with the last of the buttons on Kahlan's dress, tiny pearls running down her back from neck to waist. "Turn around, let me see" she instructed. Kahlan did as she was told. The dress was one of many hanging in the closets of Aydindril, all belonging to the Mother Confessor. It was simple, yet elegant. Kahlan was uncomfortable having her sister and Jennsen fussing about her and let her thoughts wander one more to Shota's vision. What she had spoken had them all on edge.

When she and Richard shared it with Zedd, he shivered with fright, _"A two headed beast? One from the north…and one from the south?"_ He believed Rahl – the beast from the north – would return to D'Hara and align himself once more with its troops, amassing an army, while sending Nicci – the beast from the south – to strike Aydindril and take the Keep, an impossible task without magic. That's why Rahl needed her. Richard wasn't so sure. He knew prophecy and visions could take on entirely different forms once they started to play out, often with barely any resemblance to the original revelation. But they couldn't take any chances. They'd have to guard against both.

Kahlan didn't like the idea of Richard going to D'Hara without her, but at least he would have Cara by his side. Her knowledge of D'Haran troops and the People's Palace would be invaluable. She also understood how important it was that she and Zedd remain in Aydindril. The city's troops alone would be no match for Nicci's power. The Mother Confessor and the Wizard of the First Order would be desperately needed should she attack. They had no choice.

Jennsen startled her from her thoughts, handing her a vibrant bouquet of blue morning glories, delicate wispy vines of them drawn together with an elegant white ribbon. "Richard brought these by a little while ago." Kahlan took the bouquet and pressed it to her nose. The thought of him picking flowers for her made her smile.

She took a quick look in the mirror, her mother's blue jewelry adorning her neck and ears, complemented her eyes as well as the flowers. "Shall we be off?"

xxx

A low fire flickered in the hearth, small shafts of its light barely illuminating the floor, dawn, a nearly imperceptible event just beginning to break outside their window. In the quiet darkness of their room, Richard and Kahlan lay with tangled limbs in the massive bed that was now theirs. She had often joked with him that he might lose her in it. She was pleased he had not.

They had made love all through the night, giving in only to brief moments of sleep…just long enough to enjoy the pleasure of waking up naked in each other's arms. Kahlan smiled now and stretched as she woke to Richard's persistent kiss on her neck, his warm fingers softly seeking out her flesh. He buried his face in her skin. "Tell me" he quietly demanded between kisses.

She rolled their entwined bodies so he was under her, her knees straddling his hips. "I love you, Richard. Now and forever" she vowed, her thick mass of hair surrounding him as they kissed. Richard loved her long hair, the feel of her skin. He wanted to hold her like this forever. He gave a little groan as his hands found her curves, and the aching thought that he would soon be leaving was quickly swept away by her tenderness.

Kahlan arched back, slowly, lazily, inviting him to explore her more fully, her thick mane cascading down behind her as she enjoyed his soft caress. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. She put her hands over his as he held her, leaning into his touch, moaning quietly as his fingers formed to her breasts. Gently shifting her weight, she eased him inside her.

Richard was at once tense with desire, Kahlan trembling with the heat of him. He gripped her tightly as she moved, taking pleasure in her body. Her languid motions left him panting for breath, aching with restraint. Every fiber of him begged for release. Kahlan knew he was holding back and urged him for more. Richard took hold of her shoulders, swiftly rolling her under him, his chest pinning her to the bed. "Not this time" he panted roughly. She tried to protest but he wouldn't allow it. He was all power and muscle pressed against her. She felt wonderfully helpless as he held her tight in his arms. "This time you will be under me." Kahlan decided that was fine with her and hungrily pulled him to her.

###


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they so often had since Richard and Cara's departure, Kahlan and Zedd sat in the study of the Confessor's palace, sharing a pot of hot tea and discussing the implications of Shota's vision. There didn't seem to be much more they could do. They stood at the ready in defense of the city and waited for word from Richard.

When they had first arrived Aydindril, Kahlan and Richard had asked Zedd why Shota would create the Path Minders, seemingly arbitrarily and so far from her home. The wizard was furious to learn what the witch woman had done. He wondered how many unsuspecting souls had met their doom because of it. He'd said he could understand her fear, but the plants' vile nature was reprehensible. _"Fear of what?"_ Kahlan had pressed. Zedd shared how the wizards of long ago had created a magical portal deep within the Oasis. It had been during the Great War, long before Shota had even been born, and was meant to be used as an escape route of sorts. . The Oasis was near enough to Aydindril that if the city were overrun by enemy forces, it could be used as a way of retreat, transporting those who stepped through into the heart of Agaden Reach.

They knew being thrust deep into the Reach would be dangerous indeed…Shota's ancestors were barely more welcoming than she and entering would be perilous at best. But, the wizards knew that if times were so dire that the escape needed to be used, then they would be in desperate need of the presiding sorceress' power. It would be worth the risk.

Apparently, Shota had discovered the entrance. Her magic wouldn't be powerful enough to void what the wizards had created. Unable to remove the magical gateway, she created her protection in the form of the Path Minders. Zedd had told her he was sure, had the plants not just had their fill on the herd of deer, Kahlan would not have survived.

Kahlan shivered again at the memory of being wrapped in the tight grip of the vines and took a sip of steaming tea to ward off the unexpected chill. She remembered crashing to the ground tangled in its gangly arms, finding Richard in a rage like never before. Recalling his fury when he was lost to the brazen slaughter frightened her even now. She'd never seen him look so deadly. Fierce eyes and muscles cording, sweat dripping down his brow, he determinedly killed every living _Minder_ within sight of her. She blushed remembering how Richard channeled that fury into passion just a short while later. She missed his touch and the soft sound of his voice. She was suddenly filled with the aching sadness of missing him more than she could bear.

Zedd sensed her mood change. "He could be gone for quite some time Kahlan" he reminded her.

She knew it was a long journey. Richard and Cara had been gone for weeks and probably hadn't even reached the palace yet. "I know Zedd." Her sad eyes looked into his. "Is it terrible of me to wish an attack would come? So it can be over and done with? Once we know Aydindril is secure, I can go to him in D'Hara."

His words were gentle and understanding. "It is not wrong to love someone as much as you love Richard. You're anxious to be with him again, to know he is safe." He reached across the table and patted her hand. "When the time comes, I'll be right beside you, dear one."

Later that night in the quiet of her room, Kahlan's thoughts were of nothing but Richard. She enjoyed her talks with Zedd but they often left her feeling lonelier than before, longing for Richard's touch more than ever.

She stood at the closet staring at the clothes he had worn on their wedding day. She slid her fingers over the white silkiness of his shirt…he had looked so fine in his borrowed clothes. She was grateful Councilor Brant had told her to keep them. Her fingers clutched at the sleeve pulling it to her, Richard's lingering scent filling her with tears. She slipped out of her dress and into the shirt. For a brief moment she felt Richard's protective embrace surround her. Her hands went instinctively to her belly, to the life within her…life she and Richard had created. Dennee had told her when she'd carried her own child that the myth was true; Confessor's could sense their offspring soon after being conceived. She'd said she couldn't explain the feeling other than telling Kahlan she would _'just know'._ And she did.

Just days after Richard had left, she'd felt the tingle of magic, the warmth of new life stirring within her womb. The sensation had left her breathless and she had known instantly she carried Richard's child. It made her miss him all the more. She wanted desperately to tell him, somehow let him know he would soon be a father. The knowledge filled her with joy and frightened her beyond belief. She worried for his safety even more than before.

Kahlan climbed under the covers of their big bed; without Richard beside her, it seemed larger than ever. She pulled his shirt collar close, taking comfort in his scent. She asked the good spirits to watch over him and hoped that wherever he was this night he was safe and warm, thinking of her just as she was thinking of him.

xxx

Richard choked for breath, expelling the sludge that filled his mouth. His mind slowly tried to lift from the void, then, just as slowly, drifted back again. He willed himself to stay conscious, fighting the current that threatened to suck him back into darkness. His senses barely returned; he knew only that he hurt all over and that he was face down in a morass of mud. He grappled to get his bearings on where he was. It was the thick of night and rain poured down on him, sinking him further into the muck. He tried to roll over and realized his hands were bound behind him. A heavy boot landed in his gut. Richard cried out, his body wracked with pain. Head pounding, waves of nausea washed over him. Where was Cara? What was happening? The last thing he remembered was riding for the People's Palace. He struggled to his knees. From nowhere, an armored fist sent him crashing back to the ground…back to the blackness.

xxx

Low on her horse, gripping tight to its mane, Cara flew as fast as the wind toward the Temple of Eamon. Branches tore at her skin and leather. She pushed the animal harder. Aydindril was hundreds of leagues from here, but the temple only a days' ride. Of all the remaining Mord-Sith, they would be the ones most likely to join with the Seeker. They were the best of the best, the ones truly devoted to serving Lord Rahl, the ones most likely to help. And help was what she needed now. Wounded and bleeding, she was furious with herself for allowing those men to take Richard. How could they have gotten the best of her?

It had rained for two days straight. With cloaks pulled over their heads and the din of the weather, it was impossible to hear anything of their surroundings. Richard had said he felt too much like a sitting duck riding the paths when he couldn't listen for trouble so they had ridden fast and hard. Being so near the People's Palace, Cara knew the territory well. It had been late into the dark of night when they headed for caves, a place she knew they could make a dry camp. It was there, as they raced through the woods, rounding a narrow bend not far from their destination that she saw him go down.

She'd heard him cry out, and turned just in time to see Richard flying headlong from his horse, a bolt in his back. They had been riding full gallop and he slammed hard to the ground, the shaft snapping in two as he tumbled across rocks and brambles. Mired in mud, he finally came to a halt, face down in the slough. He looked dead lying there on the ground. Cara called out, but before she could get to him, more bolts sailed through the air. One of them caught in her side, another grazed her shoulder before jamming solidly in a tree. There had to be nearly 30 men. Most with pikes or swords, only a few had crossbows. Wounded, Cara yanked the shaft from her side, then set to taking out half a dozen men. Through the melee, she saw the commander take the Sword of Truth and bind Richard's hands. She felt a small sense of relief. He wouldn't bind him if he were dead.

She knew they were going to take him to Darken Rahl. She also knew she was no match for the remaining troops. If she wasn't wounded, maybe…but one thing Richard had taught her was to know when _not_ to fight. She would have fought to the death to protect him, but that wouldn't save him. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill them all and if she died here, he would die too.

As much as she hated the idea, she'd have to go for help. A thrust of her Agiel to the nearest throat dropped the man beside her. She killed two more without batting an eye as she made for her horse.

One of the soldiers reached for the reins of his Gray. _"Don't bother with her,"_ his commander ordered. _"We came for the Seeker."_

She had been riding for hours now and her eyes kept drifting closed, no matter how she tried to keep them open. She was losing a lot of blood. Struggling to stay in her saddle, Cara pulled her Agiel from its holster. She needed both hands to keep from falling off the horse, but she needed the pain to keep her going. She briefly eyed the weapon, swallowing hard, then, clenching it between her teeth she bit down, letting the torture of its magic burn through her, the sharp rip of agony tearing at her insides.

###


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A haze trapped Richard's mind that he couldn't shake free. He lay on his back on the hard ground fighting to hold the images swirling in his head – they quickly faded. Bound in iron shackles, long chains kept him leashed. He felt a sharp pain in his side and put a hand to his ribs. Warm blood oozed over his fingers. He remembered the arrow now and the feeling of flying as he fell from his horse. He remembered hearing Cara call his name. Everything was black after that.

He was desperate for a drink and needed to find water. His body hurt from more than just his wounds…the very marrow of his bones ached with fire. As the fog cleared from his mind, he realized it was an all too familiar pain. It was the pain of an Agiel. He shuddered with realization. He was in a Mord-Sith temple. He managed to roll himself onto his side. He could breathe easier now though his head was still swimming.

He heard a noise in the far off corner. "Cara?" he asked, his voice hopeful, though dry and hoarse. No one answered. Waves of hot and cold washed over him. He finally pushed himself to sitting, and squinted into the darkness. He was in a cell much like the one he shared with Benjamin when Denna had held him captive. Its dirt floor and walls, but mostly the stench of it, flooded him with the memory. A single small window on the distant wall let in a hint of light. Just beneath it he could make out the faint shadow of a person, one with blond hair. He called again for Cara. When she looked up, he saw it wasn't his trusted friend. Richard was astonished. "Nicci?"

xxx

Tall and lithe, Mistress Tabitha was strikingly beautiful. She reached with a supple arm to dab a cool cloth on Cara's brow. Wounded, she had arrived at their temple in the dead of night, soaked to the bone with rain and blood. Tabitha and her sisters had cared for her, always on the ready to give her the breath of life. The sisters of Eamon knew Cara well. This was where she had spent much of her time during her early years as a Mord-Sith. Cara had still been in her teens, the youngest ever to teach the more experienced sisters, not only in the ways of pain, but of duty and pride. Word of Cara's expertise had quickly spread. That's when Darken Rahl himself had plucked her from her sisters, bringing her to the People's Palace to serve him directly. It was a privilege for her to have been chosen. It was what Mord-Sith lived for and they were honored to have her back among them. Tabitha turned to another who stood at the ready, "Ryalin, bring more water."

Just as tall but much broader, Mistress Ryalin was also picturesque, as were all of the Mord-Sith at Eamon. She moved quickly to bring the requested water, tipping a glass to Cara's lips.

xxx

With no word from Richard in over a month, Kahlan grew anxious, checking daily with her sentries for news. They assured her they would come straight away with any messages. After a long Council meeting, she was on her way to see Zedd, looking forward to his friendly face. "Mother Confessor!" One of the palace guards strode toward her. "Word from the Seeker. You're requested in the palace study at once."

xxx

"Unless you have a fist of soldiers to shackle me in chains, you can't stop me." Kahlan resumed her pacing, her tone with the wizard, adamant. Mistress Ryalin of Eamon, having delivered her message, waited just outside. She had told them of Cara's arrival in the dark of night, wounded and near death, how they had sent for a healer and that the moment she was able to speak Cara had given her an urgent message: The Seeker needed help.

Tabitha had sent her at once to deliver that message. She informed them that as soon as Cara had her strength, she would go with the remaining sisters to the temple in Tothraine, where they believed Darken Rahl to be. He did not yet hold the throne and was thought to be encamped there with sympathetic Mord-Sith as he plotted his return. He must have used them to help gather a company of men, sending them to patrol the outskirts of the People's Palace, anticipating the Seeker's arrival.

Zedd worked to dissuade her, "Kahlan, what if this is some sort of trick? You know you can't read a Mord-Sith. I will go after Richard. You need to stay here and protect Aydindril." He didn't want her in harm's way and neither option was safe, but keeping the Mother Confessor in Aydindril seemed a better idea.

"We don't even know if Aydindril needs protecting" she argued. "Shota could be wrong."

"And she could be right" he said sternly. He seemed to consider for just a moment if he should acquiesce then shook his head. "Richard would demand someone's head if I let you go off after him."

"You are a wizard…the Keep is your charge" she countered.

His voice suddenly bellowed with anger, "And _**you**_ are the Mother Confessor – the Midlands is yours."

She didn't need Zedd to tell her of the Mother Confessor's responsibility to the people. She cared for them deeply, but there was no immediate danger to them. Richard was her life. He was her home. Without him…"I'm sworn to protect the Seeker."

Zedd stopped Kahlan's pacing with a firm hand to her shoulder, holding her tight in his grip. Knowing eyes bored into hers. There was no gentleness to his voice; he was speaking to her as First Wizard, with all the authority it allowed. "Mother Confessor, you are with child. I _cannot _allow you to go." Kahlan was stunned but hid her shock at him knowing. Steely eyes flashed with anger, ready to unleash her vehement protest. But before she could he spoke in the familiar soft voice of her friend, "If you won't listen to reason, dear one, will you at least listen to Richard? What would he say about you going to D'Hara now – when you carry his child?"

Kahlan had no argument for that. She knew she could quarrel with Richard over her own safety in going, but he would be very angry if she knowingly put their unborn child in such peril. Her shoulders slumped in resignation. She could barely speak, "How did you…?"

"I'm a Wizard of the First Order, Kahlan." He had known at least as long as she had. His tone was gentle, but firm. "This child you carry is not only the next Confessor…this child is his _daughter…your _daughter. Surly you know he would want you here."

Tears filled her eyes. She knew he was right, but her heart didn't want to listen. It was tearing her apart. "He needs me, Zedd."

The old wizard wrapped her in a tender embrace, his arms warm and comforting. "He needs you here, protecting what is most important to him. I will go. I suspect Cara and her sisters will have him barking orders from his new throne by the time I reach them."

Kahlan's eyes pleaded with him to protect Richard and bring him home. He smiled knowingly at her, "I will ensure all is put to right. And don't you get any foolish ideas…you are not to come. Aydindril would be left vulnerable and you would be putting you and that unborn child of yours in great danger." Zedd shivered with another thought, "Who knows what Richard would do!"

Kahlan managed a small smile. "You think he would have my head, wizard?"

Zedd did not appreciate her attempt at humor. "Never! He would have mine!"

xxx

Mistress Katrina stepped into the cell, Liliana following close behind. They had tortured Nicci everyday since Richard's arrival, but thankfully, after his initial torment when he'd first been dragged in, they had left him alone. Wrists and legs shackled, he could only watch in horror as they each in turn, did to Nicci what Denna had done to him. This particular morning, the Mord-Sith entered the cell and stood to either side of the door. Darken Rahl stepped through between them. The Sword of Truth hanging at his side glinted in the torch light. Richard's anger flickered to life.

Rahl strolled past him without so much as a glance, locking cold blue eyes on Nicci. "I thought you should have the company of my woman, brother, since I will soon have yours."

Richard's jaw clenched as the flicker became fire, burning within. He savagely eyed Rahl's back. He didn't believe him but the very thought had ignited his wrath. Kahlan was safe in Aydindril, awaiting an attack from Nicci. One Richard knew now would never come. "You're lying. You have no power anymore. You're nothing but a sheep in wolf's clothing."

Anger flared in Rahl's eyes and for the first time he turned them on Richard. "I will soon be a _dragon_ in wolf's clothing!" he hissed. He strode to stand before him, just out of reach. "It is your Kahlan who will pay for your insolence, brother." Richard glared back with hate in his eyes. Rahl leaned closer. "I have been with the Keeper himself. Do you understand what the means?" He tapped an index finger to his head. "I have knowledge beyond belief just waiting to be unleashed…all I need is the magic to feed it." Nicci's magic.

Richard stayed like stone on the outside, his insides raging at the thought of Rahl harnessing all that power. Nicci was a mighty sorceress by any means…coupled with Rahls newfound knowledge, he would be far more deadly than he had been before. "Kahlan is well protected" he asserted.

"Yes." Rahl stroked a finger over his lips seeming to contemplate Richard's words. "The men who brought you here told me you were without your Confessor. I knew dragging her from the confines of the Keep would prove difficult." He leveled his eyes on Richard's. That's why you're alive. "Do you think your Mord-Sith lives by her cunning? No. When my men saw you traveled without your precious Kahlan, they sent word to me by journey book. I instructed my commander that if he could not bring me both the Seeker and his Confessor, to let Cara live. She will do my work for me, getting word to the Mother Confessor that her beloved needs her." Richard now knew Cara was alive. He hadn't known until that moment. He was relieved for that much. "I expect our Kahlan's arrival soon, brother, very soon." Rahl went back to Nicci and swept a long finger down her cheek, leaning in close with a seductive whisper, "Until then, I have you." He forced his mouth on hers, pressing hard against her. As Nicci struggled, his hands slid down to roughly squeeze her breasts, making sure Richard understood the implication.

He understood. Seething with every breath, Richard's wrath stormed though him, raging with the sword's magic even as it hung at the waist of Darken Rahl.

###


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gabriel studied the maps he'd purchased before leaving the Old World; he was still some distance yet from Aydindril. He traced his fingers over the markings that depicted his destination, feeling a rush of excitement at knowing the Wizard's Keep lay somewhere under his thumb. He thought of the secrets it held and the power he would wield once he learned them. Soon he would be there – the home of wizards…right in the heart of Aydindril. The home of Confessors. He tried to imagine the Mother Confessor. Her strength and beauty were well known throughout the lands. He wondered if the stories were true. How could a woman roam the territories as hardened as any warrior and still be poised and beautiful? She sounded too good to be true. He would soon find out. Once he reached the city, he would see for himself.

Nicci's soft cries carried through the darkness.

"Are you alright?" Richard's voice cut through the thick, stale air of the dungeon. She didn't answer, just continued to cry. Richard gripped the heavy chains hanging from his wrists, dragging its length with him through the dirt as he made his way closer to her. "I'm sorry you're in pain Nicci." The Mord-Sith had been relentless, torturing her two at a time throughout the night. Rahl was impatient and they were doing their best to break her at last. Richard was amazed she'd made it through the ordeal. He knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"I know how much it hurts, but you need to stay strong. You can't give in." He knew her agony all too well. Only someone tortured with the Agiel could fully understand its torment. He didn't wish it upon anyone.

Rahl was brutal, but with Nicci's magic he would be a monster. No longer bound to the Keeper, Rahl wanted power and glory for himself. He would do whatever was necessary to get it. She had to stay strong. He'd gone as far as his chains would allow and gestured for her to come closer in the same manner. "Let me help you."

"Why would you want to help me," she sniffed, "after all I've done to you – to Kahlan?"

She saw a look of soft understanding overtake his eyes; their compassion slowly drawing her toward him. "You've been beaten…raped…cheated and misguided your entire life. You didn't do anything you didn't feel had been done to you." Richard wondered if she'd ever had a moment's kindness. "There IS good in the world Nicci."

She looked up at him. Tears stained her dirty, bloodied face, "I've never seen it" she said quietly, a woman on the edge of brokenness.

At the ends of their chains, they were close enough to touch. Richard reached out and gently brushed the hair from her eyes. He was suddenly filled with the memory of his parents, the love they'd shown him. He thought of Kahlan's smile and warm touch, the happiness she brought to him and the peace he found in her presence. He couldn't imagine a life devoid of that happiness, a life consumed with nothing but misery. "Sometimes it can be hard to see, unless we really look hard."

Nicci stared up at him, wide-eyed like a child lost, searching for refuge. Richard saw her need and pulled her into an embrace, his chains dragging through the dirt of the ground. Like a bloom long thirsty for water she soaked up the tenderness he rained down on her. She cried in earnest, her face buried in his chest, finding solace in his gentleness and warmth. In all her life she'd never been held so lovingly, not even by her own mother. Richard rested his chin on top of her head and let her cry. They stood like that for a long while, Nicci clinging to him as if he were the source of all life. She at last quieted with the feeling of being safe in a man's arms…an experience she had never known. Richard thought of what would happen to her if his brother succeeded. "Rahl can't be allowed to have power again," he whispered. "He's too dangerous. Think of the devastation he would cause."

"You're afraid of what he'll do to Kahlan."

Richard swallowed hard and instinctively held her tighter, trembling with the thought. "Yes." Darken Rahl would wreak havoc over the lands bringing death and destruction to all, but Richard knew his brother would save his very worst for the woman he loved, and it terrified him.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out, Richard. What then? What if he takes my Han…what are you going to do?"

He shook his head with a deep sigh, "I don't know. I've never felt at such a loss on what to do. I'll think of something" he only hoped it would be in time. "I need you to stay strong until I do." There really was no other choice. Nicci would have to endure their torture as long as she possibly could.

"I will try."

He looked in her eyes. "Kahlan would hate that someone else suffered in order to save her. Even if that someone is you, Nicci."

Nicci could sense Richard's love for his Confessor just by the way he spoke his words. Not so long ago, she had felt the depth of that love when she'd connected to Kahlan through a Maternity Spell. Forcing Richard, by fear of Kahlan's life, to go with her and protect her from those who were trying to kill her. After being bitten by a poisonous spider sent by Sisters of the Dark, she laid dying in Richard's arms. Though it had been her body he held, it was for Kahlan's soul he had pleaded, begging her to hold on to life. And when he believed he had truly lost her, she felt his anguish and despair wrapped in his strong embrace. His overwhelming love for Kahlan poured forth as he kissed her goodbye and whispered his love. The radiant warmth that consumed her was unlike anything she had ever felt. Through the spell, she had felt Kahlan's need to stay with him and the connection of those two souls had lit a path back to the living. Nicci followed it, keeping them both alive. She returned to life shaken and filled with awe.

She wondered what drew a man to love the way Richard loved Kahlan. "Is that why you love her?" She sincerely wanted to know.

Her question caught him off guard. Richard's smile cut through the darkness of their cell like a ray of sunshine, warming the very marrow of her bones. How could he describe the intelligence he found in Kahlan's eyes, the beauty of her heart or her nobleness of spirit? There simply were no words. "That's just one of many reasons." He bent to retrieve his plate, offering her his untouched bread. "Here, you take it. I'm not hungry."

Nicci took the bread and looked at him a long moment. "You're a rare person, Seeker" she said quietly. That was as close to a thank you as she could give. As much as she wanted to say more, a lifetime of pain and suffering prevented any words of kindness from leaving her mouth.

xxx

Soaring just above the tree tops, the nimble Raven kept a keen eye on her as she raced on horseback across the open field. Banking gracefully, he descended toward his target.

With a quick jerk of the reins, Cara waved an angry hand at the flying pest. "Get away!" she snarled, pulling free her Agiel. She didn't want it spooking her horse. The next time it swooped in she'd give it good knock. One touch from her leather rod and it would leave her alone…it would probably be dead. The bird frantically flapped its wings, haphazardly halting in flight, a desperate attempt to stay clear of the weapon. In a sudden plume of smoke, Zedd stood before her on the ground.

"Put that thing away!" he bellowed.

"Zedd? How did…?"

"An old trick." He stooped to catch his breath, panting as if he'd run a long distance. "It can be dangerous, but it was the fastest way I knew to reach you. Where's Richard? Are you alright?"

Her sisters had gathered around, pulling their horses alongside. "We believe Rahl is holding him at the Temple of Tothraine. We're headed there now." She extended her arm, "Hop on." With a quick pull she hoisted the wizard onto the back of her horse.

###


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rahl stood in the dark cell, his face just inches from Nicci's. "Katrina tells me you are broken at last– that you are finally ready to give me your Han. Does she tell me true?"

Nicci answered through glazed eyes, "I would do anything my Mistress asks."

Fear bottled up in Richard's throat. The Mord-Sith had tortured Nicci relentlessly throughout the night. All the while he had begged the good spirits to give her strength, offering her words of encouragement from his small area of their prison. When Nicci seemed to take comfort in his words, Katrina spit at him to be quiet. When he ignored her, she had Liliana turn her Agiel on him. Through his own pain he spoke his words of comfort. He had failed to sustain her. As dawn started to peek through the small window of their cell, Nicci had finally broken. She was now under Katrina's command. Richard's mind was in a panic for a solution. Rahl couldn't be allowed to have her power. Shackled in chains with a Mord-Sith to either side of him, he didn't see a way.

Rahl smiled from the side of his mouth. "And just what does your Mistress ask?" His voice was loud, his question intended for Katrina.

The tall blond turned to answer, pulling her gaze from Richard toward her Master. "Whatever pleases Lord Rahl, will please me. Do whatever he asks of you, Nicci."

"Yes, Mistress. I am anxious to do your bidding, Lord Rahl."

He weighed in his mind just how anxious she truly was…if she was indeed broken. He would soon find out. He pressed her body against the stone wall with his own, his big hands held tight to her head. His eyes were cold and hard, staring into hers, his intentions were clear.

Richard's fear gave way to profound sorrow. He knew there was a time when she would have fought him, fought him to the death. But her Mistress had changed all that. Katrina would be very unhappy if she displeased Lord Rahl. Nicci had been unable to take another touch of the Agiel. Whatever Rahl would do to her was nothing compared to the agony of that weapon. Richard held his breath, standing at the end of his chains. He willed Nicci to resist – to dig deep and find that inner strength he knew she had.

Rahl loosened his belt, opening his trousers. He reached down, roughly pushing her dress up out of the way and took Nicci by her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist. She grunted with the force he used to pin her to the wall. His eyes were so close she could scarcely focus on his. "And this? If this is my bidding?" He searched her for signs of resistance, disobedience. He found none. Her face held no expression at all.

"My mistress has commanded whatever you desire. I wish only to please you, My Lord."

"Of course you do." He held her firm against the wall with his hips, leaning all of his weight against her as he shed his jacket. "And please me, you will, Nicci." With one hand he ripped free her small clothes, tossing them to the ground.

"Pay attention Seeker, so you'll know what awaits your beloved Kahlan. Of course, I imagine the Mother Confessor will put up a fight…I'll enjoy that.' He set his jaw and forced into her before covering her mouth with a sloppy kiss.

Rahl's brutality sickened Richard. He struggled with his chains, anger seething within as he strained to break his bonds. Katrina and Liliana stood guard over him, hands clasped behind their backs, facing him, away from their Master. They smiled at one another at seeing Richard's struggle. Their smiles grew wider when they heard Nicci encouraging Rahl and bringing him pleasure as her Mistress had demanded. Richard wanted to vomit. His heart wept for Nicci and the misery of her life. How many more would have to suffer before this monster was done away with once and for all?

Spiraling deeper into depravity, Rahl clenched his sweaty fingers tight around the cool, gray metal of the Rada'Han, using it to pull himself deeper inside her. Nicci's entire body shook with the power of his violence. She pleaded for more.

Richard clamped shut his eyes, his tears flowing freely at Nicci's defilement. He could avert his eyes, but there was no escaping the awful sounds of Rahl's lust pounding in his ears. Richard fell to his knees, his soul ripping in agony with the horrors he knew awaited Kahlan. He sat on the ground, hanging his head back against the wall as he pleaded with the spirits to stop the madness.

As if reading his thoughts, Rahl called loudly from the darkness of his deed, "This collar will soon be around your Kahlan's neck, Seeker. I shall have the pleasure of holding fast to it when I have her, just as I do now."

A silent tremor rolled through him. All vision, all sound, instantly winked to black, plunging Richard into a great void. His mind seemingly collapsed inward with searing pain. And then he exploded. Richard's wrath roared to life; with a violent jolt he shot to his feet, shaking in rage.

Never had he felt his fury as strongly as he did now. It screamed in his veins, begging for release, demanding Rahl's death. He burst to his feet with lethal intent, envisioning slashing his vile brother in two. In his mind's eye he could clearly see himself swinging his mighty blade, bringing it down with a thundering force, splitting Rahl from head to crotch, the Sword of Truth slipping easily through flesh and bone. He imagined Rahl's blood, spraying warm and red, bathing Richard in the glorious waste of him.

With a ferocious cry, Richard swept Liliana with his leg, bringing her down. He twisted effortlessly on the ground, wrapping her in legs and chains, crushing her between muscled thighs. As Katrina dove to pull him off, Richard jerked and rolled, snapping Liliana's neck. With a quick thrust he smashed Katrina's nose with his elbow. The blood gushing from her face didn't stop her. She jammed her Agiel into Richard's neck with unparalleled force, dropping him to his knees. Richard's pain and anger mixed together in a violent growl as he tried to fight her off. Katrina's knee to his jaw sent him sprawling backward, head spinning, chains clanging. She shoved her Agiel into his side twisting it with all the power and muscle she had. Richard writhed in agony on the ground.

Finished with Nicci, Rahl stood in the distant shadows of the cell quietly watching the struggle. He at last spoke up. "Enough Katrina. I want him alive to see what becomes of his precious Kahlan." He dug his fingers into one of the small pockets of his jacket and fished out the key to the Rada' Han.

"You have pleased me well, Nicci. It is time to relinquish your Han."

"If that is your wish, my Lord."

Richard lay spent, panting on the ground, his chest heaving with every breath. He knew all was lost. He had succeeded in killing a single Mord-Sith. How would that help save Kahlan and the world from this monster? He'd wasted his wrath on a simple guard. The real danger stood before him. He had let his emotions cloud his thinking. He'd fallen victim to Wizard's Third Rule and let his passion rule reason. Who would save Kahlan now?

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cara leapt from her horse, Zedd easing himself down just after. She motioned for her sisters to gather 'round. The Temple at Tothraine lay just ahead, beyond the trees. Convinced Darken Rahl and those faithful to him were inside, Zedd used wizard's fire to dispatch the handful of D'Haran guards outside the heavy iron doors. The entrance now clear, Cara slipped in first, Tabitha and the others following just behind. Silent and stealthy they attacked their rebellious sisters.

"Where's the Seeker?" Cara demanded, her Agiel lodged in a Mord-Sith's stomach, pressing her up against the wall, her other arm tight against her throat. The muscled woman in red leather had been disarmed in an instant and now struggled under the pain of Cara's might, choking for breath. Cara twisted the weapon deeper into her gut. "Don't make me ask again" she challenged through clenched teeth.

xxx

In the darkness of the cell, Nicci smoothed at her dress, pulling her disheveled hair from her face. Rahl turned the key in her collar, popping it open with a snap tossing it to the ground. Nicci held up her palms, "Join with me so I may please you." Rahl took her hands, a look of excitement flashing over his face. The moment was upon him.

Nicci chanted in an ancient tongue, repeating the words over and over. She squeezed Rahl's hands, "Say them with me." He joined with her in the mystic mantra.

Still lying in pain, Richard watched as a golden glow spread over Rahl, just as it had when he'd given up his power. He was confused. He remembered surrendering his Han to Nicci, remembered the chant. This was different. He sat up. The warm light suddenly dulled, turning gray, then black. With a piercing cry of agony Rahl pitched sideways to the ground trying to pull free but Nicci held tight to his hands, her chant growing louder, more forceful.

Richard didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good for Rahl. Katrina, still standing guard over him leapt to defend her Master. Richard cut her down with his chains, tripping her up and yanking her back. They struggled in a mad frenzy as the Mord-Sith fought to break free. Richard got his chains wrapped around her neck and pulled tight, fighting the pain of her Agiel, tightening his hold. Had it not been for Denna's training he would have already succumbed to the torment, but Denna's brutality had taught him to manage pain. In moments, Katrina was dead. Richard lay on his back panting for breath, her twisted form limp against him. He bent his head around to peer across the cell. He had given Nicci the time she needed: Rahl was dead, smoke rising from his charred corpse. She had used her magic to burn him as crisp as any wizard's fire.

Richard's head was swimming. He wasn't sure what had just happened. They were both bloodied and battered, panting in exhaustion from the sudden struggle, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the cell. Nicci crawled her way over to him and pulled Katrina's lifeless body off of him before kneeling beside him. Richard looked up at her from furrowed brows trying to calm his breathing. "Why?"

Nicci gulped a few breaths more before her eyes settled on his. "So I can give you back the gift you were born with."

Richard was stunned. He couldn't believe it. He thought of all she had just endured. "But what he did to you…"

"…Was nothing that hasn't already been done" she said fiercely. She took another breath and her tone softened, "Richard, I've shouldered more misery than I care to recall…much of it at my own doing." She leaned in closer. "What he did to me today was despicable, and vile, but it's not going to kill me. Him taking my Han would…It would kill, me…You…Kahlan. Countless others would be defiled and slaughtered merely at his whim." She rested a hand on his arm, her eyes looking deeply into his. "Knowing you has shown me that there_** is**_ good in the world and that it's worth fighting for. I wanted to get that chance."

Richard found it impossible to speak…there really was nothing to say. He at last swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I hope you find peace Nicci. You've suffered enough."

With a wave of her hand, he was free of his chains. She sat up to her knees as if putting the matter behind them and held up her hands, palms out, waiting for Richard.

He hesitated, "I don't know. I think I might be better off without magic." He didn't like the idea of having all that power – power he didn't even know how to use. But he didn't like the idea of Nicci having it either, even if she was a changed woman.

"There will always be others trying to take his place. The Lord Rahl needs magic to protect his people. It may be the only way to save Kahlan."

Richard needed no more convincing. He would use any means possible to keep Kahlan safe. Even magic. He thought too, since he'd been born with it, it was rightfully his, whether he liked it or not. He couldn't hide from it, just as he couldn't hide from his responsibility as Lord Rahl.

###


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I don't feel anything" Richard said. He and Nicci sat cross legged on the floor of the library in the People's Palace, facing each other, holding hands, eyes closed.

"Relax, Richard," she instructed, "you need to concentrate."

Cara, leaning against a nearby wall, watched with only vague interest.

"I'm trying" he replied. He really was trying. He just couldn't find his center.

Sitting sideways in a big comfortable chair, one leg draped over the arm, Zedd spoke up, "Let yourself go, Richard. Try to focus…just let Nicci guide you."

Richard had been relieved to rejoin Zedd and Cara as he and Nicci made their escape from their prison cell inside the Temple of Tothraine. The four of the them, accompanied by Cara's sisters of Eamon, had made for a formidable force and had headed directly for the People's Palace. Fortune smiled on them when they were greeted by Commander Trimack's men, now led by General Benjamin Morgan. Those men knew Richard to be the true Lord Rahl, and as such, the Seeker and his friends encountered little resistance. Most soldiers simply wanted to follow the true Lord Rahl and any opposition had been easily thwarted.

Once Richard had secured the throne, they'd spent the last dozen days at the palace while he got his bearings as the new leader of D'Hara. Each day was more of the same, learning who he could depend on, creating new edicts, and spending countless hours with Nicci and Zedd as they tried to teach him how to touch his Han. Being aware of its presence, feeling it, knowing it, were the first steps in learning to control it. So far, they weren't having much success. "Remember," Zedd reminded, "concentrate on one thing…something simple; clear your mind of all thoughts but that one thing."

But Richard's thoughts kept drifting back to Kahlan. He wanted to be on his way home to her in Aydindril, but he knew he first needed to ensure his new rules were taking hold. Rules that went against the way his brother had reigned. With a heavy sigh, Richard released Nicci's hands and looked to Zedd. "Maybe I'll do better after some lunch."

His grandfather stood without hesitation. "Now that's an excellent idea – a full stomach always helps my concentration."

Richard pulled Nicci up from the floor, helping her to stand as everyone made for the door. Cara made light of the moment, "He must be thinking too much about the Mother Confessor to focus."

Zedd scolded her, "Some things can't be rushed Cara, give it time."

"Better hope that child she carries learns faster than he does," she quipped back.

Everyone froze. Cara's ears burned at realizing what she'd just said. Richard stood rooted, staring at her. "What?" He could manage no more than a whisper. No one breathed. Zedd stared wide eyed at Cara trying to think of a way to cover her blunder. When he could think of nothing, his gaze shifted to Nicci, pleading for help. She offered none. Richard still had yet to take a breath. He pressed more forcefully, "What did you say?"

There was no hiding it now. Zedd decided to forgo any pretense and let his smile shine through, putting a hand to his grandson's shoulder. "You're going to be father, Richard. Kahlan is with child." Richard moved his mouth to speak but no words would come. "I'm sorry Richard. I wanted to let Kahlan tell you," he said, casting an annoyed glance toward Cara. "I only told these two in case something happened when we took the palace. I wanted you to know if…if things went poorly."

A swath of emotions rushed through him. He was glad he knew. He felt utter joy at knowing Kahlan carried their child, anxiety to hurry back to her and concern that she was alright. He couldn't wait to be with her again. He wished desperately he could hold her and kiss her. Beaming, he instead threw his arms around Zedd hugging the old wizard with such force he knocked him back a few steps. Turning to Nicci, he did the same though not quite as forcefully. She smiled at feeling his joy radiating through him, and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "Congratulations, Richard."

Richard turned to Cara, panic firmly taking hold of her countenance. She looked horrified he would think to hug her and held up a hand to halt his advance. "I understand…you're happy…" She slowly shook her head at seeing the look in his eyes – she knew her words were not going to stop him. Richard took another step toward her. She used her most militant tone, "Blatant displays of affection are not befitting the Lord Rahl."

Richard flung his arms around her and held her tight as he could. "I've never been one for formality, Cara." She scowled, standing with her arms at her side as he hugged her close.

Slowly his happiness seeped into her too. She could resist him no longer. She wrapped her arms around him and put her lips to his ear, "I'm happy for you." Only then did he release her.

He saw the small smile she still held on her lips. "Thank you, Cara." Richard brushed at his watery eyes. He had no way of knowing if his tears came from Zedd's news or the chink in Cara's armor.

###


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Excuse me, Mother Confessor, but this letter just arrived for you." Kahlan's chambermaid handed her a delicate scroll.

Secured with the seal of D'Hara, she knew it must be from Richard. "Thank you Agatha," she said waiting for the door to close before quickly breaking it open.

xxx

Night was just beginning to fall as Kahlan made her way up the long road to the Keep. She'd been spending a lot of time there since Zedd left, searching the ancient books for stories of the alabaster deer. Having seen the creature, knowing it was more than just a children's story, she felt there had to be something written about it somewhere. The Keep seemed the most likely place to begin her search.

She tingled with excitement…Richard was finally coming home. Having received a message from him just that morning, she knew he was safe and would soon be on his way home to her. His letter said to expect him by the next full moon, barely three weeks away…Her stomach fluttered with anticipation. She could scarcely contain her happiness. _I look forward to our wedding, one the entire city can enjoy. I love you. Now and forever. Your beloved, Richard Rahl, Seeker of Truth and Master of D'Hara_. He was letting her know all was truly well. They could at last have a public ceremony and announce their marriage to all the lands. She rested a hand low on her belly. More importantly, he would soon know of his daughter.

Once inside the Keep, Kahlan lit several torches in the main library, casting a warm glow about the room. Heavy tapestries adorned the walls and thick carpeting muted the sounds of her feet. Though she'd had a long day of council meetings, she wanted to spend at least an hour or so looking for stories about the herds of Merda. She gathered a stack of old books from the shelves and sunk into a comfortable chair.

xxx

Richard and Zedd stood alone on the vast terrace outside the main hall of the People's Palace enjoying the last of the evening's sun. Richard pulled his gaze from the horizon, "I've asked Nicci to stay here in D'Hara, along with the Sister's of Eamon. They'll be my eyes and ears in my absence, until I can set up a proper command. I have a journey book so they can keep me informed if something needs my attention."

Zedd nodded his approval.

"Right now, I'm anxious to get back to Kahlan. Can you and Cara be ready to leave tomorrow?"

Zedd assured him they would before leaving his grandson alone with his thoughts.

Richard looked back again to the setting sun. He wondered if Kahlan had received his letter yet telling her of securing the throne, letting her know he was well and would soon return. He had made no mention of his powers or that he knew of the baby. He wanted to be with her when they spoke of those things so he could hold her hands, share in her smile. He puzzled that he should suddenly think of the alabaster deer. Perhaps because he felt so much at peace…maybe there was something to the old myth after all. He'd certainly been blessed with good fortune since seeing it; He and Kahlan were married – soon they would have their official ceremony; He was now the Ruler of D'Hara and with much less bloodshed than he ever thought possible; More than anything, he was filled with joy at knowing Kahlan was safe at home in the Confessor's Palace, growing with child. He smiled at the last remnants of light as he thanked the good spirits. Perhaps Kahlan watched the evening sky just as he did now, its colors ebbing from intense reds and purples, slowly deepening to black as night blanketed the sky.

xxx

Pulling back on the reigns of his horse, he stopped for a moment to take in the view, patting the regal animal's neck. "We're finally here." It had been a long journey. Making his way through the gates of Aydindril, his eyes were immediately drawn to the faint outline of the Wizard's Keep far off in the distance, an ominous cloud hanging over it, dark and menacing, fading in with the blackness of the night sky. Light shining from one of its windows pierced the darkness. There was someone inside. Gabriel quietly urged his horse onto the long lonely road leading up to the tower, eyes transfixed by the glow burning within.

**To be continued...  
**

(sequel coming soon).


End file.
